A Host and His Girlfriend
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: When Takeshi's girlfriend and her sister return from America, his girlfriend engaged, how will they handle the situation?
1. Welcome Back To the Host Club!

1**Yeah!! I luv Ouran so I just had to write a fic.**

Ignoring Juurii, who was calling after me, I walked down the hall, wearing a pair of black slacks and a purple sweater vest over a black polo shirt, and sunglasses with a fedora. I hate the girl uniforms here. They're so degrading. I hitched my guitar case higher up over my shoulder and continued down the hall. Where can I practice? I stopped in front of a door that had a sign over it that read 'Music Room 3'. I grinned. Perfect. I grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. I had the door open just five inches, when rose petals drifted out on a draft that came up out of no where. I peeked through the opening and saw the silhouette of seven boys standing in the room. They all spoke in unison, which kinda weirded me out,

"Welcome!" I walked through the door and frowned,

"Um, hey?" Still confused, I pulled off my hat, letting my hair fall around my shoulders, and took off my glasses,

"What is this place?"

**~X~X~X~**

_Tamaki_

Whoa. She's so pretty. Her hair, has almost the same luster as mine. And the sparkle in her eyes is just so, wow.

**~X~X~X~**

_Kyouya_

Hmm. Interesting. I feel like I've met her before. . .

**~X~X~X~**

_Hikaru_

Ooo. A new toy!

**~X~X~X~**

_Kaoru_

Aw. She looks sweet.

**~X~X~X~**

_Takeshi_

Hmm. . .

**~X~X~X~**

_Mitzkuni_

Kurisu-chan!!

**~X~X~X~**

_Haruhi_

Hey, didn't she. . ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I brushed some of my blonde hair out of my face and looked into the faces of the boys. I didn't realize who I was looking at until the shortest ran at me and wrapped his arms around my waist,

"KURISU-CHAN!!!!!" I frowned and looked down at him. He grinned up at me. Surprised at my good luck, I gasped,

"Hunni-senpai?!" He giggled and crawled up my back so he could sit on my shoulders. I looked back at the group of boys to see if I recognized anyone else. I gasped and dumped Hunni and my guitar on the floor,

"Takeshi!!!" I ran forward and threw myself into his arms. He mumbled something and then wrapped his arms around my waist. The other guys in the room looked at him, confused. I back away from him and looked down the line at the other person I knew,

"Kyouya!! I missed you guys!" I also threw myself into his arms, causing him to drop the little black notebook he was holding. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me,

"I've missed you too. How was your trip to America?" I laughed,

"It was okay. But it would have been better if you guys were there." Hunni sniffed,

"Y-you didn't miss me?" I spun around and picked him up,

"Of course I missed you!, but I think when you see who else is here, you'll completely forget about me." He grinned,

"Juurii-chan?!" I nodded and he wriggled out of my arms and ran to the door,

"Juurii-chan!!!" He laughed and ran out the door. I heard the crash when he tackled her and they fell to the floor. The tall blonde huffed and looked at Kyouya,

"Mommy, tell me what's going on." Kyouya sighed and picked his notebook up off the floor,

"I'll let the twins explain, Tamaki." Two ginger haired boys, who I realized were also twins stepped forward and shrugged,

"We don't know anything about the new toy, boss." Kyouya rolled his eyes,

"Not _you _twins. My twins." Tamaki frowned,

"Your twins?" I laughed,

"Yes, his twins. Wait until my sister gets back with Hunni and you'll see." I walked over to stand next to Takeshi who wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Then, a blonde who looked insanely like me, except her hair was parted differently and she was wearing a green sweater vest, walked in, holding Hunni's hand. I walked forward while Hunni joined the rest of the club. I winked at Juurii and we started speaking in unison,

"See? We're twins. Best friends." I grinned,

"We went to middle school with Kyouya, Mitzkuni, Takeshi, and Haruhi. . ."Juurii took care of the rest of the sentence,

"And we all got very close." We sighed and started talking together again,

"Our parents decided that we needed some time away from the guys and took us to America for a two year vacation." I sighed,

"I was miserable without my boys." Juurii leaned against me,

"I just missed Hunni. He always made the best cake." I laughed,

"Wait, I know this is off topic but, why is Haruhi, girl voted sexiest girl in the eighth grade, dressed up as a guy, with guy hair?" Tamaki gasped,

"My little girl was voted sexiest girl?!" Why didn't you tell me, Haruhi?! Can I see your yearbook?!" She huffed,

"No way in hell, senpai." Juurii and I sighed,

"Are we really gonna have to introduce ourselves?" Everyone was silent, until Takeshi stepped forward,

"Guys, this is Juurii Miyagi, and Kurisu, her twin sister and my ex girlfriend." Everyone besides Hunni and Kyouya gasped. The twins walked up and wrapped their arms around my shoulders,

"So, Kurisu-senpai. Why'd you break up with Mori-senpai? Was he too chatty for you? Or not big enough?" Takeshi blushed and leaned up against the wall. I laughed,

"No! I didn't break up with him! We just, separated, because I didn't want to go through the trouble of a long distance relationship." Tamaki looked up at Takeshi,

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a girlfriend?" Takeshi frowned,

"I didn't want to," he mumbled, "It wasn't any of your business." Tamaki turned and looked at Kyouya,

"Why didn't you tell us? Having a host with a girlfriend is not the best way to attract guests to him." Kyouya smirked as he wrote in his notebook,

"It wasn't my story to tell. And as you just heard, she isn't his girlfriend. Not anymore anyways." Tamaki huffed and walked off into another room. Kyouya rolled his eyes,

"Would you ladies like to join us for some tea. It's our day off but we're always open to entertaining friends." Juurii and I shrugged,

"Sure." We walked over to where the tables were and Kyouya frowned,

"Well, it would be better if we could all catch up, but these tables are way too small. I'll have to order some more, later." I shrugged,

"We'll sit in people's laps."' I started for one of the twins but Takeshi, who was already sitting down, grabbed my hand and pulled me down into his lap,

"I wouldn't sit with them. They're kinda shady." Hunni tried to do the same thing with Juurii, but she just laughed,

"Hunni, I would but you're just so small. I wouldn't want to squish you!" He huffed,

"Fine." Juurii glanced around the table and one of the twins gestured for her to come sit in his lap. She grinned,

"Which one are you?" He laughed,

"I'm Kaoru and this," he pointed at his brother, "Is Hikaru." Juurii giggled and settled into his lap. Hunni glared at them and turned away so he was staring at the wall. Haruhi walked in carrying a tray of tea and set it in the middle of the table. She gave each of us a cup and took her own seat which Kyouya had saved for her. Once she was settled, she smiled at me and Juurii,

"So what was your guys' favorite part about America?" We looked at each other and replied at the same time,

"Surfer boys!" We started laughing but I stopped when I saw Takeshi's face. He was frowning off into space. I pulled my hand from between me and his chest and started poking his face,

"Hey. Takeshi. What's your problem?" He frowned,

"Just thought you might have changed your mind after you got back." I sighed,

"Never said I didn't." he grinned and whispered in my ear,

"So does that mean you'll go with me to the new sushi restaurant that opened on Friday?" I sighed,

"I can't. We just got back so we still need to help unpack. Maybe some other time." He sighed,

"I could help." I smiled back at him,

"You know I would love it if you came over, but my parents are still kinda mad at you." He frowned,

"For what?" I leaned in a whispered,

"The virginity thing." He chuckled,

"Well that was your idea." Haruhi frowned,

"What are you guys talking about?" Juurii started to speak but I kicked her under the table,

"Not a word or I'll tell them what you and Hunni did after his Sweet 16 party." The two blushed. The twins spit out their tea in each other's faces and gasped,

"Hunni got laid?!" I laughed so hard I was shaking until Takeshi grabbed my shoulders,

"Please don't do that." I blushed and looked at Haruhi,

"So, which one of these guys belong to you?" She laughed until Tamaki ran out,

"She's my little girl!! Mine!!" He wrapped his arms around her, and fell to the ground when she shook her him off,

"No way in hell senpai. None of them. I'm just here to pay off a debt." I shrugged and leaned against Takeshi's chest. He grabbed my shoulders,

"Can we talk? Outside?" I nodded, got up and followed him out the door, down the hall, down the stairs and out into the courtyard. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him on the rim of the pond,

"Are you staying? For good this time?" I looked up at the building and could see the host club watching us from the music room. I sighed,

"I don't know Takeshi. Nothing is for sure anymore." He reached out and took my face in his hands,

"I don't want you to leave me again." I pulled my face away and sighed,

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, Takeshi." He took my hand and sighed,

"Fine. Then I'll talk and you listen. I missed you. A lot. I really care about you and I couldn't bear to lose you again. And I know, that I did some things that weren't so admirable, and I'm glad you didn't tell the club, but I will never hurt you again. I want you to stay with me." I laced my fingers with him and sighed,

"I don't want to go through it again. And I think I care about you a hell of a lot more than you care about me." He frowned,

"That is impossible. I love you. And no amount of time could change that." I sighed,

"Yeah, but my parents can." Takeshi frowned,

"What do you mean?" I pulled his hand up to my face and kissed his wrist,

"When I said my parents were mad at you, it wasn't just about Kyouya's beach house. I've been engaged." He sighed,

"Why didn't you tell me?" I groaned and rested my head on his shoulder,

"Because it's to a friend of yours. I thought he might have told you." He turned and kissed the crown of my head,

"Who?" I wrapped my arms around his waist to make sure he would stay here and not storm off and kick some ass,

"Kyouya." He sighed and started running his fingers through my hair, "Aren't you mad?" He shook his head,

"No. At least I know you'll be taken care of." I sighed and cuddled into his chest,

"I want you to take care of me." He wrapped his arms around me and sighed,

"I know. Same here." I sighed,

"Well, I guess we'll need to get back up there. If Daddy finds out I was alone with you again, he'll transfer me to Ouran Public High School." Takeshi pulled me tighter to his chest,

"Don't go. Stay with me. We'll work this out." I sighed and stood up, feeling the tears come to my eyes,

"Please don't make this any harder for me. I have to go." I looked at him once and then ran back into the school leaving him by the pond. I crashed through the doors and started running down the hall. I nearly tripped but caught myself on a pillar and slid down to the floor. I sobbed into my hands. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come back here. I heard footsteps approaching me ten minutes later but I ignored them. Then, someone kneeled next to me. I looked up at them, and it was Kyouya, offering me a tissue and smiling warmly,

"We've been looking for you. Takeshi got worried when you ran off." I took the tissue and wiped the tears from my face. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap,

"You don't have to marry me you know. I can tell my parents what's going on and they'll cancel the deal." I shook my head,

"No. I-I have to do this. If. . .If I don't, my parents are going to transfer me to Ouran Public High and I'll never even get to see him again. I can handle this." Kyouya sighed,

"What if I changed my mind? What if I don't want to marry you anymore?" I laughed,

"My parents wouldn't care. You're the Shadow King they could find someone they think is better. They'll never let me stay with Takeshi. They hate him." Kyouya frowned,

"Why? Mori-senpai's a nice guy." I laughed,

"It's a personal reason that I don't feel comfortable telling you about. Even if you are my best friend." He laughed,

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." I sighed,

"Fine. I'll tell you. But don't whine to me when your mind is scarred. I had sex with him, okay? My parents found out so they hate him." Kyouya shrugged,

"Okay. Whatever. So now can you go back to the music room and tell him that everything's okay." I sighed, still sitting in his lap,

"I don't know. I can't." I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest. Then, I heard more footsteps running this way. I cracked my eyes and saw Takeshi standing there staring at me. He looked up at Kyouya, back at me, and then turned around and started back down the hall. I quickly stood up,

"Takeshi!!" He stopped, looked over his shoulder, and then started walking again. I ran to his side and grabbed his arm,

"I love you." He frowned down at me and then started walking again. I groaned and ran in front of him,

"Listen to me!! I'm going to work this out. Because I love you. I don't want anyone but you. Kyouya is going to help." He sighed,

"I'm not too sure anymore." I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"I am." I sighed and gently pressed my lips to his. He froze for a moment and then moaned and wrapped his arms around my waist. Kyouya groaned as he stood up,

"Well, my work here is done." He shrugged and walked off down the hall. Takeshi chuckled,

"What would your mother say?" I laughed,

"Probably something along the lines of, 'why can't you be more like your big brother?! Takeshi is a bad influence, we don't want you seeing him'." Takeshi laughed and rested his forehead against mine,

"So what are we gonna do know?" I tilted my head up and kissed his neck,

"You're coming to my house today. And we're going to tell them that me and Kyouya got in a fight and you were the one who was there to take care of me. As always." He laughed and kissed my nose,

"Sounds good to me." I laughed crawled up on his back and we started down the hall.

**Okay, I know they got back together fast, but there will be more. It gets pretty dramatic.**


	2. Prove a Point

1**Drama!!**

Takeshi walked through the front door, carrying us over his shoulders, kicking, screaming, laughing hysterically. Juurii whacked the back of his head,

"Mori-senpai!! Put us down!!!" He dropped her onto the couch but kept me up there and started walking around the living room while I continued to poke his head, bored. Then, our maid, Ruuna, walked downstairs,

"Good afternoon ladies. Master Morinozuka, nice to see you again." He nodded and continued to parade around the room with me on his shoulder. Ruuna sighed,

"Your parents will be home shortly. I suggest that you either hide him in your closet, or send him home, unless you really want to be transferred. I honestly don't believe your father will do it, but you never know. Better to be safe then sorry." Takeshi looked up at me and shrugged. I sighed,

"Could you hide him in the basement and I'll come get him later?" I gave her my sweetest smile, hoping it would convince her. She sighed,

"I can't Miss. It's my duty to do what your father asks of me. And he's ask me to make sure Master Morinozuka never sets foot in the house again. I'm not kicking him out now because it'd be rude." Juurii stood up and groaned,

"Fine. He can stay in my closet. It's bigger than all of yours anyways." She spun around and started up the stairs. I looked at Takeshi,

"I guess it's okay. . .just don't go through the third drawer on the left." He frowned,

"What's in the third drawer on the left?" I sighed,

"Lingerie. Very lingerie-ish lingerie." He shrugged, which cause me to slip and fall onto the ground. He quickly helped me up, made sure nothing was broken, then wrapped his arms around my shoulder and we started upstairs. Before we walked into Juurii's room he looked down at me,

"So are you going with me to the new sushi restaurant? I've got a score to settle with the paparazzi." I frowned,

"What?" He chuckled,

"They think I'm gay." I frowned,

"Why?"

"Because," he stated, "I haven't gone out with anybody since you left. The only people I've been seen in public with is the host club or Hunni." I shrugged,

"Okay, You wanna go tonight? We can take the limo." He nodded,

"I'll meet you outside your room at midnight, okay?" I was silent for a moment, then laughed hysterically and kissed his chin. He smirked,

"What/" I laughed again,

"You'll be coming out of the closet, to prove you're not gay." He rolled his eyes and dragged me into Juurii's room,

"You can come out of the closet with me." As soon as we were in the room, Juurii slid open her closet door and sighed,

"Okay, Mori-senpai. There's a fold-out bed in there. Don't ask why it's there, it just is. Now get in before Daddy comes and tells us good night. . .Kurisu you should probably go to your room so he won't get suspicious." I shrugged and looked up at Takeshi,

"Goodnight Takeshi-kun." He laughed,

"Goodnight Kurisu-chan." He winked, kissed my forehead and then turned and walked into the closet. As soon as he was through the door, Juurii slammed the door shut and grinned,

"Okay, now, go to your room and you can pick him up in the morning. It takes twleve hours for a huge guy to fully develop." I rolled my eyes at her bad camera joke and sighed,

"I'll be back in about an hour. Once Daddy's gone to bed, me and Takeshi are going to the new sushi restaurant, Fuka Uo **(If you can read or speak Japanese you'll get it. If not, I'll explain at the end of the chapter)** I already said I would so don't try to stop me.' She huffed,

"Fine, but if you get caught and we get transferred away from my boys, I'll never forgive you!" I rolled my eyes and started for the door,

"Quit being such a drama queen Juurii." She shrugged and I started down the hall. I heard footsteps on the stairs so I panicked and bolted into my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and jumped onto my bed. I grabbed one of my yaoi mangas and faked reading it. Then, Daddy walked in the door. I buried my nose farther into the book, which must have made me look more suspicious, because he came and sat next to me. He sighed,

"Honey, I know you're mad at me, for telling you you can't see Morinozuka, but it's for the best. Your mariage to Kyouya will be the best thing that ever happened to this family. His father has a hand in all major corporations in Japan." I sighed and rolled over,

"Kyouya doesn't even want to marry me anyways, Dad. He said he'd rather see me happy than go through with the marriage." He sighed,

"That's why you're going to marry him. He'll take care of you." I rolled my eyes,

"Takeshi would take care of me too you know." He sighed,

"You'll understand someday, Kurisu. When you and Kyouya are happily married with heirs to the Ootori fortune." I rolled my eyes,

"Could you just get out of my room, Dad? I don't want to talk to you right now." He sighed, stood up, and stormed out of my room like a three year old throwing a tantrum. I smirked and rolled over so I was lying on my stomach. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Takeshi's cell phone number. He's not stupid, he would have put it on vibrate or something. After two rings he answered,

"Hello?" I grinned,

"Okay, I'm gonna go for a quick walk through the house to make sure everyone's asleep and then I'll go wake up the driver, have him meet us in the garage and then we'll go out Juurii's window. 'Kay?" He grunted. I still don't get why he does that,

"Okay. Your dad just left Juurii's room so I would wait like, ten minutes first." I sighed,

"Okay. I miss you." He laughed,

"Me too. I'll see you in half an hour." I shrugged,

"Okay." He laughed and then hung up." I snapped my phone shut and then stuck it in my pocket. I jumped up ran across the room and started digging through my closet. I pulled out a purple halter top and a black miniskirt and tossed them to the bed. Then, I dropped onto my stomach and started digging through the layer of shoes underneath my bed. I grabbed some thigh high boots and tossed those on the bed. Once I had those dusted off, I ran to my dresser and pulled out some pink leggings. Then, I thought of a brilliant idea. I ran back to my closet and pushed my way all the way to the back where I found my old leather jacket and another one about three times it's size. I dragged those out, sprayed some leather cleaner on them and tossed them onto the bed. Following through with the rest of my plan, I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed the driver's number. He answered almost immediately,

"Miss Miyagi?" I grinned,

"Okay, we're not taking the limo tonight, but could you get the bike out? Shine it up a little? Oh, and bring out me and Takeshi's helmets. . .shine those too." He chuckled,

"Yes, miss. I'll get right on it." I grinned,

"Thank you, Adamu." He sighed,

"You're welcome miss, see you in a few." I nodded to myself and then hung up. I quickly took off my pajamas and then pulled my leggings on. I sat down on my bed and pulled the skirt up over the pink leggings which contrasted nicely with the black skirt. Once I had those on, I pulled my boots on and laced those up. I grabbed my shirt, pulled it over my head, and then tied the strap behind my neck. I pulled on my leather jacket, grabbed Takeshi's jacket, and my purse and stuffed the jacket inside. I pulled the strap over my shoulder and ran out the door, only to run into Dad. He frowned down at me,

"Kurisu. Where are you going so late?" I gaped at him for a moment and then came up with an easy lie,

"Um, Haruhi needs help with her French homework, so she asked me to come and help her. I'll probably be out late, because we're going to Fuka Uo afterwards." He shrugged,

"Okay, just be home before you have to leave for school. I'll need to approve you and you Juurii's outfits." I sighed,

"Yes, Daddy." I quickly kissed him on his cheek and then ran down the hall. I walked into Juurii's room and ran to the closet. I pulled open the door,

"Takeshi! Let's go!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the window. Juurii stood up,

"What are you doing?" I shrugged,

"Well, Daddy is out in the hall so there's only one way out for Takeshi." I sighed and pushed the window open,

"Come on babe. We'll walk on the roof. We can open the garage's sunroof from the outside." I stuck my leg out the window but stopped half way,

"Oh, hold up. I brought an old friend for you." I reached into my bag and pulled out his jacket. I tossed it to him and he buried his nose in is,

"Thanks. Smells like your perfume." I blushed,

"Well, yeah. I've kept it with the rest of my clothes since you bought me the bike, the helmets, and the jackets. So let's go." I start to go through the window, when Juurii grabbed my arm,

"You're taking the bike?! You know Mom doesn't want you on it!" I rolled my eyes,

"Lighten up. I'm glad I'm not the frantic twin. I wouldn't have even let Takeshi buy me the damn bike." I rolled my eyes and stepped out into the roof. Takeshi followed me out and we started walking toward the garage. When the wind started to pick up, Takeshi reached out and grabbed my arm to hold me steady. Then, he started laughing,

"Uh, babe, your skirt." I turned around and, of course, my skirt was blown up, luckily, I wore the leggings. I pushed the skirt back down and started walking. I stopped when we reached the garage's sunroof and pulled it open. Takeshi picked me up underneath my arms and slowly lowered me into the garage where I landed on top of the RV. I moved over and he jumped down to stand next to me. I slid down the ladder and he quickly followed behind me. Once we had all of our feet on the ground, I grabbed his hand and lead him to the back of the garage, where Adamu was standing, shining the bike, and the helmets were already shining on the work bench. I ran forward and grinned,

"Wow, last time I saw this thing, it was caked in mud. How'd you get it so clean in ten minutes?!" He laughed,

"I figured you'd want to ride it once we got back, so I got started while you were in America. It didn't run either. I fixed everything." I grinned,

"Thanks Adamu." I tossed Takeshi his helmet, which was blue and read 'Takeshi-kun' across the back, and picked up mine, which was pink and read 'Kurisu-chan'. We pulled our helmets on and got on the bike, Takeshi in front of me, and my arms around his waist. He kicked the bike to life and we pulled out onto the driveway. We were just about to get onto the street when a beam of light shone on us from the house. We looked over our shoulders back at the house and Dad was standing in the doorway, glaring at us,

"Kurisu!! Get in this house right now!!!" I gasped and looked up at Takeshi,

"No! Go, just go!!" He looked back at me, and the pumped the throttle. The tires squealed against the driveway and then we were speeding down the street..

**Gasp!!! oh and Fuka Uo means Bad Fish lol**


	3. Who is It?

1**Hurray!! Next chapter!! Oh and I don't know if Takeshi has a little sister, but I just decided to throw one in for more fluff *throws small girl into the plotline box*..oh crap. Wrong girl that was my cousin...guess I'll go dig her out while you enjoy this chapter!!**

As soon as we pulled up in front of the restaurant, cameras started flashing. I pulled off my helmet at the same time Takeshi did, which caused even more cameras to go off. Takeshi wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked into the restaurant. Takeshi slipped his jacket off, helped me take mine off and then handed them both to the host who was waiting to hang them for us. Then, he lead us to a small table in the back, away from the windows where the poparazzi was peeking in. Once we were alone, Takeshi frowned and leaned toward me,

"So what are we gonna do now? Your father's gonna kill me when we get back. And like you and Ruuna said, if this happened you're going to get transferred. What if you do?" I sighed and grabbed a bread stick off the table, started tearing it into little pieces,

"Maybe. . .ugh, maybe I could stay at your house until this blows over. I mean, Dad's a drama queen, but he's not gonna stick with this forever. He'll find something else to bitch about." Takeshi chuckled,

"Do you really want to stay at my house? Kerushii's started school so she's started acting like a know-it-all little brat." I half gasped, half laughed,

"Takeshi! I can't believe you would say that about Kerushii!! She's adorable! And I'm sure a little brattiness isn't going to change that." He laughed,

"Okay. But she isn't too happy with you either." I frowned,

"Why?" He shook his head,

"Because you left. For a five year old girl, she sure catches on to peoples feeling quickly. You know what she said after that first day I brought you home? Heh, she asked me 'Is Kurisu-chan going to be my new sister?'. . . Anyways-"

"Wait. . .what did you say after that?" I asked. He blushed and started helping me tear up the bread. I pulled the bread out of his hand and frowned,

"Takeshi? What did you say?" He blushed and took a drink of the water the waiter just put next to his plate,

"I. . .I told her I would. . .work on it." I blushed and continued to rip up the bread. Didn't see that coming. Then, the waiter walked up and gave us more bread to replace the rolls we had destroyed and left two menus for us to order from. I scanned the menu and sighed,

"Ugh. I don't know what I want. Why don't you order?" He shrugged and continued to look at the menu. Then, he sighed, closed it, picked up mine, and set them on the edge of the table. Our waiter came, picked them up and pulled out a notepad,

"So what will we be having today, Master Morinozuka?" He glanced at me and then back up at the waiter,

"We'll both have the ramen, before the meal, and one shabu-shabu meal. We'll split that. Um, and, could you bring us a bottle of nihonshu?" The waiter started to protest when out of no where, Takeshi reached up and shook his hand,

"Thanks." The waiter glanced down into his hand and then walked off. I frowned and looked up at Takeshi,

"Did you just bribe him? Takeshi, I don't care how many Yen you gave him, that's just wrong! I'm not going to drink sake. I'm already in enough trouble with my parents, I don't need under-aged drinking on top of all of it!" He sighed,

"Okay, okay. Maybe I'll send it as a gift to your father. Or give it to my mom. What do you want to drink?" I shrugged,

"I guess tea is okay." He shuddered,

"No tea. After drinking at least ten cups a day with the Host Club you get kinda sick of it." I nodded,

"How about milk then?" He nodded,

"Okay. I'll let him know when he gets back." I nodded and grabbed his hand on top of the table,

"We're going to sort this out, okay? I am not going to let my father transfer me to Ouran Public. I'm sticking with you. We're together on this." He nodded,

"I know." Then, waiters came to our table, cleared off our places and set down two bowls of ramen. We picked up our chopsticks and started eating. A few minutes through, Takeshi started laughing. I frowned,

"What?" he smirked and tapped his chin,

"You got something, right here." I reached up and found that I had a noodle stuck there. I laughed, pulled it off and tossed it at Takeshi. He tried to dodge it, but it still stuck to his hair. He pulled it off and stuck it in his napkin,

"Knock it off." I rolled my eyes,

"Lighten up. You're starting to sound like my sister." He shook his head,

"Not that. A girl across the room is making eyes at me." I peeked over my shoulder and laughed when I recognized her from my Spanish class. I looked back at him,

"So is there something wrong with her?" He shook his head,

"No. It's just that, I'm with you so, there's really no point." I reached out and scratched his head,

"Good boy! Heh, just kidding. So I'm guessing she'll probably end up requesting you on Monday. . .should I come early and get you alone before anyone else can?" He laughed,

"If you want. Kyouya might make you pay extra though, for disrupting business." I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, and maybe buckets of orange chicken will fall from the sky. He's one of my best friends. If anything, he'll give me a discount." Then, our waiter came and took our bowls and as he was walking into the kitchen, three more waiters walked out, carrying our shabu-shabu. They set up the pot in the middle of the table, with the thin strips of beef next to it, and vegetables on the other side. Then, the last waiter put a bowl of rice in front of each of us. I grabbed my fork, stabbed a piece of meat and started swishing it around in the stock. I pulled it out, let some of the stock run off and then dropped it into my bowl of rice. Takeshi watched what I was doing, clearly amused. I'm pretty sure I was the only one to ever eat shabu-shabu like this. Maybe. I buried the meat in rice, and then, rolled the meat so it was filled with rice. Then, I picked it up and popped the roll in my mouth. Takeshi shook his head and started doing the same. Once we had finished all the meat, the waiters came and dumped the vegetables and the rest of our rice into the pot. They stirred it for a moment and then served some into each of our bowls. I grinned and started eating the delicious vegetables.

Takeshi frowned and started poking at the food. I frowned,

"What's wrong?" He shook his head,

"Nothing, I'm just not a big fan of mushrooms." I laughed,

"I'll eat them then." He grinned,

"No, it's okay. I'll chuck 'em at that guy over there." I looked over my shoulder and a guy who looked like he was about 18 was staring at me. When he saw I was looking, he winked. Takeshi started to stand up but I grabbed his arm and dragged him back down,

"Chill, Takeshi. Just throw your food at him. No fists." He laughed and took my hand,

"I know. I know. So how many guys hit on you while you were in America?" I blushed,

"None. I stayed in the house most of the time." He sighed,

"Kurisu, don't lie to me. How many?" I sighed,

"Okay, a lot. But I never went out with any of them, if that's what you were wondering. Juurii and I really kept to ourselves." He shook his head,

"You didn't have to, you know." I rolled my eyes,

"Well neither did you and look where we are now, sitting in a sushi restaurant to prove a point to the press. You didn't have to wait for me, but you did, and that just goes to show, how great you are." He blushed and stared down at the table,

"So, are you. . .ready to go?" I nodded. Takeshi signaled to the waiter,

"Check please." He nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Then, he walked back out, carrying our bill and a bottle that no doubt, had the sake in it. He sat them both on the table and then walked away. Takeshi looked down in the bag and then handed it to me. I put it on the ground while he opened the bill, signed his name on something and then pulled a credit card out of his pocket. He picked up the check and walked off to the front of the restaurant. I could hear more cameras click outside and then Takeshi came back and took my hand,

"Come on. The bike is right outside." I stood up, holding the sake in one hand and my purse in another, and wrapped my arm around his waist and we started for the door. As soon as we were outside, we were blinded by the flashes of cameras. Takeshi handed me his sunglasses while he blocked his eyes with his other hand. He picked my helmet up off the seat, carefully took off the sunglasses of his I had put on and slipped the helmet on over my head, which caused more cameras to flash. He put his helmet on and got on the bike. Takeshi looked up at me and offered his hand to help me get on. Once I was on the bike, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. We looked back at the poparazzi and the sped off down the street. After a few minutes, we pulled up in the Morinozuka's driveway and Takeshi cut the engine. We both got off the bike and Takeshi took both of our helmets into the garage while I waited outside. Then, he walked back outside, grabbed my hands and lead me to the door. He opened the door and dragged me in the living room only to pull me to him and crush his lips to mine. I pulled away and looked up at him,

"What are you doing?" I whispered, "What if your parents come downstairs?" He kissed me again and grinned,

"They're not home. They won't be until tomorrow." I frowned,

"What about Kerushii?" He sighed,

"She hardly ever comes out of her room anymore." He turned and pressed me up against the wall. I rolled my eyes,

"But what if she does?" He sighed and pressed his lips to mine,

"She won't." Then, I heard a small gasp come from the stairs. I looked up at Takeshi,

"Told you." I looked under his arm while he looked over his shoulder, and Kerushii was standing there glaring at us, me mostly. Takeshi spun around,

"Kerushii. . ."

"What's she doing here?! I'm calling Mom!!" Takeshi jumped forward and grabbed her arm,

"No, Kerushii, listen to me-"

"No!" She glared up at him, "No! She left you and you almost died! I hate her!" She yanked her arm out of his hand and ran up the stairs. I frowned and walked up to him,

"What was she talking about? You almost died?" He shook his head and glanced up the stairs,

"That was a misunderstanding. I got hit by a car while I was walking to school and she still thinks I did it on purpose." I gasped,

"You got hit by a car?! Why didn't you tell me before?!" He sighed,

"Because I was afraid you would act like that. That you would think the same thing she did. That I jumped in front of the car." I shook my head,

"No I wouldn't have. I would have listened to your story." Takeshi sighed,

"You say that now, but what if I had told you as soon as you got back?" I shook my head,

"I don't know. But I wouldn't have thought that you were suicidal. I know you better than that. You wouldn't kill yourself because of me. You're smarter than that." He sighed and pulled me into his arms,

"Yeah. I am. . .It really was just an accident though. She won't let me explain." I looked up at him,

"Should I go talk to her?" He shook his head,

"I don't know. She won't listen to me, I don't think she'll listen to you." I pulled away and started up the stairs,

"I'll just have to try." He grinned up at me as I walked up the stairs until he was out of sight. I walked down the hall to Kerushii's room and knocked on the door,

"Kerushii?"

"Go away!!" she screamed, "I don't want to talk to you!!" I sighed and leaned against the door,

"Fine, Kerushii. I'll talk and you listen. I know you're mad at me for leaving, but that wasn't my fault. If I could have stayed I would have. I love your brother and I love you. You're like a little sister to me. I didn't want to leave, my parents made me. It wasn't my choice to make." She was silent for a minute.

"Go away!" she shouted. Kerushii sounded like she was crying so I pushed the door open. She was lying on her bed, pressing her face into her pillow. I walked across the room and sat next to her,

"Kerushii. I'm sorry. I would have called, wrote, e-mailed you, but my parents blocked all communications to this house. Because they're mad at Takeshi." She sniffed and looked up at me,

"W-why?" I bit my lip. I couldn't exactly tell a five year old I had sex with her big brother,

"They, just think he's too old for me." She frowned,

"Only by a year." I laughed,

"I know. But I'm back now, and they're not going to stop me from seeing him. Or you. I promise." She frowned,

"You really think they'll let you leave the house after you go home?" I shook my head,

"Of course not. I'm staying here tonight. Until my dad calms down." She frowned,

"Oh." I frowned,

"You don't want me to stay?" She shook her head. "Why?" She sighed,

"Because, when you leave, Brother's gonna hurt himself again." I frowned,

"Sweety, he didn't get hit by a car on purpose. He said it was an accident." She rolled her eyes,

"He just said that so you wouldn't freak out. You should have heard the things he said in the hospital. 'It didn't work.' 'I'll have to live without her forever' He wasn't. . .okay. Brother wanted to die." I shook my head,

"No. He wouldn't do that. Takeshi is smarter than that." She looked up at me,

"He jumped out the window too. He said it didn't matter if you came back anymore." I bit my lip and stood up,

"I. . .have to go." I ran out the door and down the stairs only to run into Takeshi. I frowned up at him,

"Did she tell me the truth? Did you jump out a window too?" He looked up the stairs and glared at her door,

"What is wrong with her?" He mumbled. I reached up and shook his shoulder,

"Did you?!" He shook his head,

"No. No, I wouldn't do that to you. And if I did, I wouldn't look the same as I did before you left. Do you see any scars on me? No. And if you want, you can ask my mom when she gets home. Kerushii is up to something." I bit my lip,

"Maybe she's trying to scare me off." Takeshi shook his head and pulled me into his arms,

"I don't know, babe, but I did not throw myself in front of a car and I did not jump out my window. I wouldn't do that to you. You know that." I nodded and rested my head on his chest,

"You're right. I just want to know why she's doing this. It's kind of scaring me." he squeezed me tighter and sighed,

"I know. I know." He started running his fingers through my hair, "Do you wanna go hang out in my room?" I nodded and out of no where, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed and started lightly punching his back,

"Takeshi!!! What are you doing?!" He laughed and started up the stairs,

"Having fun?" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"Well hurry up! I'm bored!!" He pushed his door open and walked in and then closed it behind us.

_**~X~X~X~**_

I sighed. I had missed this. I curled up against his chest and pulled the blankets tighter around me. He looked down at me and laughed,

"Are you cold?" I shook my head and then rested it on his bare chest,

"No. These blankets are just really soft." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer,

"So are we bored still?" I giggled,

"No. That was fun." He grinned down at me,

"Yeah. I really missed it, too." I laughed and started tracing circles on his chest with my finger,

"I was just thinking the same thing." Then, there was a knock on the door,

"Um, Takeshi? Honey?" Mom?! She knocked again, "Mitzkuni is here to see you." I gasped,

"What?" I whispered, "She doesn't know I'm here?!" Takeshi shrugged and picked me up,

"Go in the closet. Put on one of my t-shirts, see if you can find some shorts that fit you. I'll handle it." I wrapped one of the blankets around my shoulders and went into the walk-in closet to find some clothes. Before I shut the door, Takeshi picked up his jeans and pulled them on. He looked back at me, making sure I had the door closed. I waved and then shut it and pressed my ear to the rice paper screen. He opened the door and grunted,

"Mitzkuni." Hunni walked in and laughed,

"Were you working out again, Takeshi?" He stuttered for a moment,

"Uh. . .erm . . .yes. I was, uh, working out. That is why I'm not wearing a shirt. . .or underwear." I could hear Hunni walk across the room toward the bed and he was silent for a moment,

"What are these?" I gasped and crouched down onto the ground. Takeshi sighed,

"Uh, those are my comic books. I thought you knew I collected those." I sighed in relief until Hunni gasped,

"They look like Kurisu's shojo manga." Takeshi laughed,

"Oh yeah, she let me borrow that before she left. I've had it for a while." Hunni was silent for a moment,

"Then why does the release date say it came out yesterday?" I waited for Takeshi to come up with something creative. He always does. Then, he sighed,

"Okay, you got me. I bought that myself. I wanted to see what the all the fuss was about, so I went out and got a new copy." Hunni sighed and I heard the book hit the bed. Then, Hunni gasped,

"What are these?!" Takeshi groaned,

"Those are, um. . ."

"They're girls' underwear!!!" Hunni growled. I frowned. Was he really mad? Hunni huffed,

"Alright. Who is it? Who are you cheating on Kurisu-chan with? What's her name? Is it that girl from the club that always requests you? Was it her?"

"No," Takeshi mumbled, "It wasn't her." Hunni slammed his fist on the desk, most likely cracking it,

"Then who was it? She's my best friend, I need to know." Takeshi sighed and I heard him start towards the closet. I gasped. Was he seriously going to open the door?! I hadn't even gotten dressed yet! I pulled the blanket around me tighter and stood up. Takeshi opened the door about an inch and peeked in,

"Are you dressed yet?" I frantically shook my head and he sighed,

"Well hurry up. Before Mitzkuni drop-kicks me into the next country." I nodded and he slid the door shut. I grabbed a t-shirt off one of the racks and stopped when I heard Hunni talking out in the room,

"Who was that?" I quickly pulled the shirt on which hung down half way down my thighs and ran down the closet to grab a pair of soccer shorts to put on. I dug through Takeshi's sports drawer until I found a small pair of mesh soccer shorts. I quickly pulled them on, and then brushed my hair with a comb that was sitting on the dresser. Once I was half presentable, I ran to the door. I slid it open and walked out into the room,

"Hey Hunni, what are you doing here? At six in the morning?" His jaw dropped and he gaped up at Takeshi,

"You. . .you did. . .you. . .Kurisu-chan?! Why didn't you say anything?!" He looked back at me,

"Oh, and it's almost noon." I frowned,

"Whatever." I sighed and walked over to the bed. I picked up my manga and dropped onto the bed and started reading. Hunni grabbed Takeshi's arm and dragged him across the room. I could just barely hear what he was saying,

"What about her dad? How did you get her here?!" I stuck my hand in the air,

"I was kidnapped." He spun around and glared up at Takeshi,

"What?" Takeshi groaned,

"She was kidding! . .sort of. I went over to the house and we snuck out. Her dad caught us on our way out so she stayed over here." Hunni glanced back at me, laying down in Takeshi's clothes,

"And then you, you. . .You un-virgin-ified her?!" I snorted and answered while still reading my book,

"No. We took care of that a long time ago." Hunni groaned and looked up at Takeshi,

"What?! You. . .you. . .what?! Why didn't one of you guys tell me?!" I raised my hand again,

"I wasn't in the country. Tall man over there doesn't really have an excuse." Hunni started to talk but I cut him off,

"Wait, could you go over to my place and bring me some clean clothes?" Takeshi cut me off,

"Don't worry about that. You think I would bring you home without being prepared? I have an area in my closet full of clothes for you." I looked up at him,

"Then why did you make me put on your clothes?" He grinned,

"One : because it would take too long to show you where your clothes are. Two : because I love how you look in my clothes." I sighed,

"Fine. You're the only one that would get away with this you know. 'Cause you're too cute." He grinned,

"Good, now what are we gonna do? Mom's gonna start asking questions when I send you away." Hunni frowned,

"Send me away?" Takeshi shrugged,

"Well, yeah. I'm not gonna go searching for my boxers and Kurisu's bra with you here." Hunni shrugged,

"Fine. I'll leave and come back in, say, an hour?" Takeshi nodded and we watched Hunni walk out the door. Then, he ran over to the bed and jumped on top of me,

"There, now we have one more hour. Let's go." I laughed and pushed him off onto the floor,

"I don't think so. I need to call Juurii and tell her I'm okay." He shrugged and tossed me my purse from the floor. I quickly dug through it and found my phone. I hit one (Juurii's number on speed dial) and waited for her to answer. When she did, she sounded really tired,

"Mmm, hello?" I rolled my eyes,

"Juurii, it's me. Kurisu." She gasped,

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I thought you'd be back before morning?!" I groaned,

"I would have! But Dad caught us on our way out so I stayed at Takeshi's house." She gasped,

"What?! The Ootori's sent out the Black Onion Squad to scour the river bottom for your body!! The entire host club is here waiting to hear some news!! And you're telling me that you were at Takeshi's this whole time?!" I groaned and looked up at Takeshi,

"Well crap. The Black Onion Squad is out looking for our bodies." Juurii scoffed,

"Not his. Just yours. Dad doesn't really care if Mori got smeared across the road. Oh and Kyouya's really pissed. Mostly with his dad for going along with it, but he's also mad at your for just running off without telling anybody where you were going." I rolled my eyes,

"Oh well I'm sooo sorry. You can just tell him to shove it. If I had told anybody, the Onion Ring squad would be down here knocking down our door. And that wouldn't be a pretty sight 'cause I'm sitting on Takeshi's bed half naked." She groaned,

"You did it again didn't you? We just got home and the first thing you do is go out and get laid." I heard the disgusted exclamations of the host club and laughed,

"No, we went out for shabu-shabu. And then I got some." Takeshi laughed and curled up next to me on the bed. I heard something rustle against the phone and then Tamaki was on the phone,

"You two get your clothes on right now and get over here! This is ridiculous! A private police force is out looking for you. I am your king and I command you to come home! Mommy! They're not listening to me!!" I could hear Kyouya somewhere in their room. _Suck it up, Daddy. _I laughed until Takeshi took the phone out of my hand,

"Tamaki. How long has the Black Onion Squad been searching? Since we left. Okay. Does Mitzkuni know? Yeah? Why didn't he tell us when he was here? Yeah, he just left. Okay, whatever. Are you guys gonna come over here, or do you want to meet in the market, or what?" Then, we heard footsteps out in the hall. Takeshi tossed me the phone and ran to the door. I dashed into the closet holding the phone to my ear,

"I gotta call you back. Someone's here." I snapped the phone shut and pressed my ear to the rice paper screen, again. Takeshi opened the door,

"Oh, hey Mom. What's going on?" She huffed,

"The Black Onion Squad is downstairs, asking to search the house for Kurisu's body. I didn't even know they were back. Do you know where she is?" He sighed,

"If I tell you, will you find a way to get the Squad out of here? Kurisu doesn't want to be found. She's having issues with her dad right now." Mom sighed,

"I'll figure out something, I guess. So where is she?" I stuck my head out the door of the closet,

"Hey Mom!" She jumped and nearly screamed,

"Oh, my goodness, Kurisu please don't do that. So when did you get here?" I shrugged,

"Around, midnight, possibly later." She nodded and started mumbling something to herself that sounded like 'Great. My son's having sex right under my nose. I guess it's better than drugs.' I stepped out of the closet and sighed,

"So, what are we gonna do? This is the Black Onion Squad we're talking about. They're not just gonna 'go away'." Mom sighed,

"I don't know. I think that if you just, tell your father about how you feel about all of this and maybe he'll listen." I groaned and leaned against Takeshi,

"No he won't. He hates Takeshi. He'll never listen. If I just go home, he'll make me marry Kyouya. He doesn't care what I have to say." Takeshi wrapped his arm around my shoulders,

"We _will _figure this out. I promise." Mom sighed,

"But how are we going to get those men out of my house?!" I grinned,

"Why don't we just call Hunni? They're terrified of him." Takeshi nodded,

"That's a good idea. I'll call him." He pulled the phone out of my hand and dialed Hunni's number. After a few seconds, he started talking,

"Mitzkuni? Yeah. I need you to do us a favor. The Black Onion Squad is over here and they won't leave. Yes that's exactly what I need you to do. Okay. No don't worry about calling. We'll know when you get here. Okay, thanks." He snapped the phone shut and gave it back to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head,

"Now, we just sit and wait." Mom leaned against the door jamb and we just stood there, waiting for the carnage to begin. After about ten minutes, we heard screaming coming from downstairs. Takeshi smirked,

"I think Mitzkuni is here. I guess I should go help." He let go of me and then ran down the stairs. I looked at Mom and then we started down the stairs. Takeshi walked back up the stairs,

"Stay here." I frowned and watched him run into the living room. I heard several more screams and then the boys walked up the stairs. Takeshi grabbed my hand and lead me through the garage. Probably so I wouldn't have to see what was in the living room. He walked over to a silver car and opened the passenger door for me,

"We're going to stay in a hotel. Okay? Just for tonight and then we'll come back here." I nodded and got in. He ran around the car and got in. He waved at Mom and then started the engine. Before he could pull out of the garage, Kerushii ran to his side of the car,

"Brother! You can't go! Don't go!!" Takeshi rolled down the window and frowned,

"I'm just going to a hotel for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow." She glared at me,

"This is all your fault. You're stealing Brother from me." I sighed,

"No I'm not. I wouldn't do that." Takeshi rolled up his window and groaned,

"Just don't worry about it." He waved at Mom and then pulled out of the garage and out onto the street. He took my hand and we sped down the road to the nearest hotel.

**Yay! Long chapter!**


	4. Stupid Pink Lines

1**Whoo!! Okay, Now, I got an idea from Juurii (my friend Julie) so something totally unexpected is coming (yeah right I did it in another one of my fics) so yeah, it'll probably either be in this chapter. . .or the next chapter lol**

Takeshi handed me his hoodie out of the back seat and I put it on. We pulled up in front of the hotel and Takeshi got out. He opened my door for me and helped me out. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we started for the door. Then, a little kid ran up to Takeshi holding a pen and a pad of paper,

"Could I have your autograph! I went to all of your kendo competitions!" Takeshi laughed and quickly scribbled his signature across the page. He gave the pad and the pen back to the kid and we walked into the hotel. I followed him over to the front desk and listened to him sign in while ducking my head so the manager couldn't see me. Takeshi sighed,

"One room, king-sized bed please. No balcony." I heard the jingle of keys and then Takeshi took my hand and lead me to the elevator. The door opened and we walked in. Takeshi wrapped his arms around me,

"It's going to be okay. I know it will." As soon as the door opened, he guided me down the hall to our room. Takeshi opened the door and we walked into a beautiful room. The bed was huge, so big probably the whole Host Club could sleep on it comfortably and there was a set of double doors that probably lead off to the bathroom. I sighed, kicked off my shoes, and curled up on the bed. Takeshi grinned and curled up next to me, pulling me closer to him. I rolled over so I was face to face with him and grinned,

"So what are we going to do now?" He bit his lip,

"We could have fun?" I laughed,

"Works for me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his.

_**~X~X~X~**_

_-approximately 6:00 the next morning-_

_I could get used to this. _I cuddled into Takeshi's bare chest and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled over so I was laying down on top of him. He grinned and started tracing my lips with his finger. I laughed and lightly bit him. He smiled,

"What was that for?" I grinned,

"For teasing me. If you want to kiss me just do it." After I said that, I leaned down and just barely touched his lips with mine. He sighed,

"We'd better get dressed. I'm gonna go out and get some food." I sat up on his rock hard abs and peaked over the edge of the bed,

"Well, Mr. Kendo Champ. It seems you have shredded my clothes with your fists of fury. How are we gong to handle that?" He grinned,

"I'll go buy you some new clothes. Or go get something from over at the Hitachiin's. I'll figure something out." I sighed and laid down next to him,

"I guess that'll work." He sighed and stood up and started walking around the room. I laughed,

"Nice butt." He looked back at me,

"Really? You really think so?" I laughed,

"Just get dressed and go get me some clothes." He laughed and walked over to my side of the bed,

"Okay. I'll be back in an hour. Just stay here, and stay pretty." I rolled my eyes and kissed his hand,

"I can't really do much besides that seeing as how I'm naked." He grinned,

"Okay. I'll be back soon." He pulled on his jeans and the hoodie he had we wear yesterday. He waved once and then walked out the door. I groaned and stood up. My legs felt like jelly. I shook them out and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door and everything had something gold on it. The knobs on the sinks were gold, the knobs in the bathtub were gold. I sighed and turned on the water in the tub. I really need a bath. Once the tub was full, I set a towel on the counter and got in. The water was so warm. I sighed and slid down into the water so only my head wasn't submerged. I figured this would be my last bath until I started my period so I settled in and enjoyed it. After a while, the water started to get cold, so I stood up and grabbed my towel. I walked out into the room and glanced at the calender. Wait. . .today's the twenty-fourth? That can't be right. I should have started. . .yesterday. Holy, shit. Am I pregnant? No, I couldn't be. It was just one night. But that's all it takes, right? Oh my god, I'm pregnant. Well, there goes the Ootori contract, right out the window, possibly with Takeshi's life. I sighed and sat on the bed, wrapping the blanket around me. Today was gonna be a long day. I sighed. Guess I should tell Juurii. Make sure she doesn't kill somebody. I picked my phone up off the floor and quickly dialed her number. She answered almost immediately,

"Where are you?!" I sighed,

"Sitting in a hotel, looking for my lost period." She was silent,

"What?" I sighed,

"I don't think Kyouya is the only 'Mommy' in the Host Club anymore." She growled,

"What?! How could you be so stupid?! Did you even think about using a condom?! I'm gonna kill you!!! Or better yet, I'm gonna kill Mori-senpai, wait for you to have the kid, and then I'm gonna kill you and keep the kid for myself!!! How stupid can you get?!" I sighed,

"Calm down. I don't even know for sure." She scoffed,

"You just said you're late! How many days?" I sighed,

"Just one. So see, I don't really know. I could just be off. Maybe I didn't count right." She huffed,

"You need to take a test like, right now. Where are you?" I sighed,

"I'm in a hotel, and I can't go out and get a test, Takeshi has the car." She sighed,

"Tell him to buy one for you!" I groaned,

"No! I'm not going to tell him to buy a pregnancy test! He'd just get worried!"

"He should be," she growled, "Because tomorrow at school, I'm gonna kill him!" I sighed,

"Fine, whatever. I gotta go." She started to say something, but I snapped the phone shut before she could. This blows. I opened the phone and dialed Takeshi's number. He answered after a few rings,

"Yeah?" I bit my lip, close to tears. I really didn't want to do this,

"Do you think you could buy me something at the store?" He was silent for a moment,

"Tampons?" I sighed,

"Uh, no. . .I was wondering if maybe you could get me. . ."

"Condoms?" Oh sure now he thinks about it. I sighed,

"A pregnancy test." I heard the tires on the car squeal and gasped,

"Takeshi? Honey, are you okay?" He coughed,

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay. I think. . .so let me get this straight. You want a pregnancy test. Why?" I sighed,

"Because Tamaki might not be the only Daddy in the host club anymore." He was silent for a moment,

"Really? Who else?" I groaned. He had obviously lost his coherency when I told him what I needed,

"You?" I heard the tires screech again,

"Oh." I sighed,

"So can you get me one?" He laughed nervously,

"Uh. . .um. . .yeah. . .I'll get you three. And lots of orange juice." And then he hung up. I sighed and tossed the phone on the bed. This wasn't good. I flopped over onto the bed and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I could almost see the little blonde baby staring back at me, and it really freaked me out. I sighed and just laid there for an hour. After a while, I started to get worried so I called Takeshi again,

"Baby? What's taking you so long?" He stuttered for a moment,

"I. . .I can't. . .Where are the tests?" I rolled my eyes,

"Same place as the tampons." He was silent for a moment,

"Where are those?" I groaned,

"Same aisle as the condoms." He gasped,

"Oh, okay. I'll be back in like, ten minutes." He hung up and I sighed. At least he didn't crash the car. I threw the phone into my purse and curled up underneath the blankets. Bored, curious, I started poking my stomach. I guess I was waiting to hear a little baby crying, but that's just stupid. After a while, I rolled back over and stared up at the ceiling. What am I gonna name it? I wasn't planning on getting rid of it. This is Takeshi's kid I was talking about. There's no question about it, I was keeping the baby. Names, names. Kairi? Nah, Sora. . .hm, that's a cool name. Or maybe Kyashii? Ew, no. Danii. . .Danii. I like that one. I'll have to ask Takeshi later.

Then, he burst through the door. He ran to my side carrying four bags. He dropped two of them on the floor and the rest he sat on the bed. He took my face in his hands and sighed,

"Are you okay?" I nodded and then shook my head,

"No! My dad is gonna kill you!! Or Juurii will!" He sighed and pulled me into a hug,

"It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." I gasped and looked up at him,

"How can you say that?! I just told you I might be pregnant and you just tell me it's gonna be okay?" He looked down at me,

"How? Because I love you and you having a baby isn't going to change that?" I sniffed and rested my head on his shoulder,

"I'm gonna get really fat." He laughed and started running his fingers through my hair,

"More for me to love. Nothing will change. . .sort of." I wrapped my arms around his waist,

"You sounded really freaked out on the phone." He laughed,

"Well I was, I almost got hit by a truck." I sighed,

"So, what kind of clothes did you get me?" I opened one of the bags and looked down into it, "A mumu? Are you serious? I'm not that pregnant yet." He sighed,

"Yeah, well, like you said, I was kinda freaking out." I sighed and curled up in his lap,

"Well, at least I really don't have to marry Kyouya now. The contract is null and void now that I might be pregnant." He wrapped his arms around me,

"So are you ready to take that test?" I glanced at the bag,

"Do I have to?" I whispered. He sighed and rested his head on mine,

"It would help ease my nerves." I peeked into the bag and groaned,

"Fine. I'll go take the damn test." I grabbed one of the boxes and marched dutifully into the bathroom.

_**~X~X~X~**_

_-approximately ten minutes later-_

The stupid pink lines glared back at us, screaming the facts. This was the thrid test I had taken and they all came out positive. Crap.

***le gasp*!!!**


	5. No You Don't

1**Whoo!! Takeshi's gonna be a Daddy!! *wink* eat your heart out Tamaki**

I looked up at him, still holding the test in my hand,

"What are we gonna do?" I whispered, "We can't tell my dad, he'll kill you! Or have the Black Onion Squad do it for him." Takeshi stood up,

"We'll figure this out. But we have to tell someone. Now, put on your new dress and lets go." I shrugged,

"I already told Juurii." He laughed,

"I meant someone besides your crazy sister. Who probably has plans to murder me next time I see her." I shook my head,

"We'll figure something out." I stood up and pulled the dress out of the bag. It reached down to my ankles and was black with tiny purple flowers on it. I sighed and pulled it on. I grabbed my bag and Takeshi wrapped his arm around my waist. I guess he had cleaned up while I was in my state of shock, so we left, leaving the room exactly as it was before we got here. We walked down the hall and Takeshi stopped the elevator before the doors could close. I walked in while he held the doors and then he got in behind me. Several people in the elevator muttered complaints and Takeshi glared at them,

"Hey! Do you mind! She's pregnant, I'm just trying to get her home." They frowned but it definitely got them to shut up. I leaned into Takeshi's arms while we waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. As soon as the door opened, Takeshi grabbed my hand and we ran to the door. He walked over to the valet and handed him the keys to our car. The valet walked off and a few minutes later, our silver Hondai was parked in front of us. Takeshi helped me into my seat and ran around to his side. As soon as he was in and sure that I was wearing my seatbelt, he stomped on the gas and we were flying down the street.

**~X~X~X~**

We walked through the door of the Morinozuka residence, only to be mauled by the host club. The twins grabbed Takeshi's shoulders and pinned him up against the wall,

"So, you knocked up Kurisu-chan? We're sorry about this but Juurii says that if we don't hold you down, we don't get to play catch. So just stay here and let the fists fly. It won't last long." Takeshi rolled his eyes and stopped struggling. He had the right idea. He probably won't even get a bruise from Juurii's 'beating'. Tamaki ran at me and pulled me into a hug,

"I so excited! We'll have another Mommy in the Host Club!!" I laughed,

"Keep it down. I don't want Mom to find out." Kyouya smirked,

"She already knows. She's having a nervous break-down in the study." I gasped,

"Nobody else knows though, right?" He shrugged,

"We figured you wouldn't want your father involved just yet, so no. But Hunni does and he's just as angry as Juurii. I think he was hoping to take a whack at Mori-senpai as well." Takeshi gave me a panicked looked and then started struggling against the Twins' grasps again. I sighed,

"Why isn't anyone getting mad at me?" The Twins answered my question at the same time,

"Because, you're with child!" I groaned,

"So I'm just supposed to watch Takeshi get his ass kicked." Juurii popped up behind me,

"That's my plan!" She started forward but Tamaki grabbed her around her waist,

"Juurii! Just let Daddy have his moment!! Give him a break!" We all gasped. I looked up at Tamaki,

"Did you just call him, 'Daddy'?" He looked down at me, confused,

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" I shook my head,

"No. It's just, very grown up of you. Your highness." He smiled,

"Just trying to help you out." Juurii turned around and bit his arm. He nearly screamed but kept his hold on her. I rolled my eyes,

"Juurii! No biting the King!" She glared up at me,

"Well tell him to let go so I can go bite your baby daddy!!" I frowned. Okay, she was a bit more than just angry. I shook my head,

"No, Juurii. You need to calm down." She grinned,

"Fine. I'll let Hunni take care of the beating." I looked up the stairs where Hunni was standing, wearing pajamas and holding Usa-chan. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at us. When he saw Takeshi, his eyes flashed red. I gasped,

"Tamaki stop him!" Tamaki gaped down at me,

"Are you kidding? The only guy in here that's capable of holding him back is the one that's about to be murdered!" I frowned,

"Hunni? Are you okay?" He glared at Takeshi,

"You–got–her–pregnant?!" He started down the stairs, spinning Usa-chan like a pink, fuzzy nunchuck. I held my hands out to him,

"Hunni. It was an accident. Calm down." His eyes flashed red again and the Twins screamed,

"HE'S GONNA DO TO US WHAT HE DID TO THAT MILITARY BASE!!!!" I had no idea what they were talking about but looked up at Hunni and put my hands on his shoulders,

"Hunni. Stop. Killing Takeshi isn't going to change anything. It will only make everything worse." Hunni glared at me,

"You're not keeping the baby." he growled. I looked into his eyes,

"Hunni. You're not thinking straight. Calm down. Give me Usa-chan." He stopped and looked up at me,

"No." I sighed and took his face in my hand,

"Mitzkuni. Give me Usa-chan." he sniffed and then wrapped his arms around my neck,

"You're replacing me with a baby!" I sighed and looked down at him,

"No. Hunni. No we're not. No one could replace you. You're like my big. . .baby brother. This baby was just something that happened. Was that the only reason you were mad?" He wiped his nose on his sleeve and nodded. I sighed and gave him a hug,

"Okay. Give me Usa-chan." He sighed and dropped the stuffed bunny into my arms. I picked up Hunni and walked down the stairs. Tamaki was still holding Juurii down and everyone else was standing on the other side of the room. I put Hunni down and he started running toward Takeshi. We all tensed until he jumped and wrapped his arms around Takeshi's neck,

"I'm sorry for scaring you Takeshi!! I didn't mean it!!" I smiled while Takeshi hugged him back,

"It's okay, Mitzkuni. I forgive you." I grinned. He would be a good dad. Tamaki groaned,

"Can I let go of the Crazy Twin now?" I shrugged,

"Go ahead. She won't do that much damage." Takeshi put Hunni down and stood up straight, trying to look brave even though we all knew he was terrified of Juurii. She glared at him and as soon as Tamaki loosened his grip, she leapt forward and tackled Takeshi to the ground. She screamed and started trying to punch his face in, which surprisingly, she was pretty good at. After realizing that she was actually doing some damage, the Twins ran forward and pulled her off. I walked over next to Takeshi and saw that his nose was bleeding. I sighed and wiped it off with my thumb. He groaned and reached up to his nose. . .

"Ow! Crap I think she broke it!" I helped him stand up,

"Well, dammit Juurii! Now you've done it! How do you think we're gonna get this taken care of?! We can't take him to a hospital!" She growled,

"Good. He won't be so pretty with a crooked nose!" I sighed and looked up at Kyouya,

"Do you think you could get that doctor that you used at physical exams for Haruhi? She wouldn't tell anybody I was here. . .right?" He shrugged,

"I suppose. I'll get her on the phone right now." He dialed a number on his phone and walked into the other room. I looked up at Takeshi gingerly touched his nose,

"Are you sure it's broken?" He tried crinkling it and gasped in pain,

"Oh, yeah debintely broken." I sighed,

"Do you want me to try and straighten it?" He bit his lip,

"Will it hurt?" I nodded,

"Only for a few seconds." He sighed and closed his eyes,

"Okay babe. Just do it." I reached up and positioned my index finger and my thumb on the sides of his nose,

"Okay, deep breath." He inhaled and then held it,

"Just go!" I sighed and tugged on his nose. I heard it crack and Takeshi screamed and pressed his forehead into my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair,

"It's okay. It's over I'm not going to do it again." He sighed,

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sighed,

"Could somebody get me a bag of ice?" Haruhi (I hadn't really noticed she was there. She didn't congratulate us or anything) sighed,

"I'll get it." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. Takeshi sighed into my shoulder,

"Ow." I sighed and rubbed his back,

"I'm sorry, but if I didn't do it, it would have set crooked." He nodded and Haruhi walked back into the room and tossed me the ice. I pushed Takeshi up and gingerly pressed the ice to his nose. He gasped and then relaxed. Takeshi pulled the ice out of my hand and held it there himself. I sighed and walked over to Juurii,

"Look, sis. You need to get a grip. Guys, take her upstairs to Takeshi's room." She immediately stopped struggling and grinned,

"Let's go!" She pulled out of their grasps and ran up the stairs. The twins shrugged,

"I guess we do need a batter." They grinned and then followed her up the stairs. I groaned,

"I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of nasty Twincest, love triangle stuff going on upstairs. On the bed that I sleep on with Takeshi." We all shuddered. I sighed and sat down next to Haruhi on the couch. Tamaki sighed,

"Well, I'm bored so. . .I'm gonna go grow mushrooms in the closet." He sighed and walked into the hall and went into the closet. Kyouya walked back into the room,

"She'll be over in about an hour. Did anyone think to re-break his nose?" Takeshi gasped,

"That's what you did?! No wonder it hurt so much!" I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah we did." Takeshi sighed,

"I'm going upstairs to check on Mom." I nodded and we watched him go up the stairs. Kyouya sighed,

"I guess we'll go wait outside." He walked into the closet, grabbed Tamaki's arm and dragged him outside. Haruhi sighed,

"So. . .you're having Takeshi's baby. That's, great." I frowned,

"You don't sound too happy about it." She shrugged,

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I really don't have the right to argue, Senpai." I shook my head,

"Since when do you call me Senpai? We've been friends since middle school. So, why aren't you happy for me?" She sighed,

"It kinda involves Tamaki-senpai." I frowned,

"What?" she groaned,

"But you have to swear not to tell anybody! Especially not Tamaki. . .I just. . .really like him. And, my dad just. . .doesn't. I don't think he likes Tamaki. And. . .I never even get to talk to him alone. Someone is always there. Another girl, someone from the host club, or Dad. I wish I could have what you have with Mori-senpai." I laughed,

"No virginity and a father that hates you? A baby on the way? You don't want this. Maybe the baby, but not the rest. It's not fun. At least your father loves you enough to work extra hours at the transvestite bar. My dad doesn't work. It's all inheritance and profit." She sighed,

"I just want someone, besides my dad who cares about me." I looked at her,

"We all care about you. And you know Tamaki does too. Remember that time down at the beach? During the storm. He cares about you a lot. You just gotta give him more of a chance. He's like a big brother to me, he tells me a lot of things he doesn't tell the rest of the club. Why do you think he makes a point to be called Daddy? That's why I was surprised he gave Takeshi the name. He just wants you to notice him." Haruhi smirked,

"It's kind of hard not to when he's putting on all those crazy cosplays. Or when he gets mad at me for doing my job in the Hostess wing of the host club. I have a cup of tea with a few guys and he goes all 'listen to your father Haruhi'! It's ridiculous." I grinned,

"It's just because he cares. You should talk to him." She shrugged,

"I don't know. But I am happy for you guys. You'll both be great parents." I smiled,

"Thanks. But before we can even think about being parents, we have to deal with my dad." She frowned,

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" I shook my head,

"He's not going to listen to me. He hates Takeshi and he's going to kill him when he finds out I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do." Haruhi smiled and put her hand on my shoulder,

"It's going to be okay." I sighed,

"Everyone's been telling me that lately, but now, I'm not too sure." She frowned,

"Why?" I shrugged,

"My dad is, way more serious about this than you guys think. He said if he ever caught Takeshi on our property again he would kill him. I'm just worried about what he'll do, when he find out his seventeen year old daughter is pregnant. It's not going to be pretty." Haruhi nodded,

"You'll just have to tell him. It's not going to be any easier to wait until he figures it out for himself." I laughed,

"You mean until I start getting fat?" She laughed,

"Yeah, that. You know, you should come over to my house sometime. You know how much my dad likes you. He might help you out with dealing with your dad. Although, maybe it won't matter since we're 'commoners.' Damn rich people." I laughed,

"You know I don't care about that. You're one of my best friends." She grinned,

"Yeah. But if your dad kicks you out, and you need a place to stay, you can always stay with us." I grinned,

"And if you ever get tired of living in an apartment you come stay over here, Takeshi will make sure you have a good room." Haruhi smiled,

"Yeah. He's a nice guy. He'd do anything for anybody, wouldn't he?" I smiled,

"Uh-huh. When we were down at the hotel he actually gave this little kid an autograph. It was cute." She laughed,

"Aw. Yeah. I just think it's sweet how he takes care of Hunni-senpai." I nodded,

"Yeah. They act more like brothers than cousins sometimes. It's nice. I don't know where Takeshi would be if he didn't have Hunni to hang out with." Haruhi frowned,

"He probably wouldn't be at Ouran. You probably wouldn't know. You were gone when Kyouya told me. The Morinozukas used to be a servant family, to the Huninozukas. Until two generations before Takeshi and Hunni, there was a marriage, and the servant relationship was broken and they just became one big family." I grinned,

"Figures. Nobody could be as close as they are without some kind of history." Then, Kyouya walked back into the living room, followed by a woman in a white labcoat. She reached out and shook my hand,

"So. You're Kurisu Miyagi. It's nice to meet you. Where's Master Morinozuka?" We all pointed up the stairs,

"In the study." She nodded and Kyouya showed her the way. As soon as they were gone, Tamaki walked in, grinning,

"I heard what you said about me Haruhi!" She frowned,

"What did you hear?!" He smirked,

"Aha! So you did say something about me! Now what was it you wanted to say?" Haruhi blushed and stared down at the floor. I grinned,

"I'll just. . .ah. . .go. . .check on. . .Takeshi. Yeah. I'm going to check on Takeshi. And leave you two alone." I spun around and walked up the stairs. I crept down the hall and into the study. Takeshi was sitting on the desk, with the doctor working on his nose while Mom was sitting in a red fluffy arm chair holding her forehead in her hands. I walked across the room and sat next to Mom on the floor. She looked down at me and started frantically running her fingers through my hair, possibly trying to pull it out. She sighed,

"Are you okay?" I looked up at her and frowned,

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She sighed,

"Just wondering. I thought that maybe you would have talked with your father with everything that's been. . .going on." I shook my head,

"No. I haven't. . .no. I can't. He'd kill Takeshi if he heard it from us. . .so I'm hoping he'll hear it from like, a gossip magazine or something." She shook her head,

"It will only make it worse." I groaned,

"Maybe I'll call him. It just has to be in a way where he can't get his hands around Takeshi's neck. . .and where I don't have to do it alone." She smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder,

"You won't be alone. We'll all be there for you." Takeshi nodded and gasped in pain when he bumped his nose on the doctor's hand. The doctor sighed and pulled on his nose to straighten it again. Then, she taped it up and sighed,

"Okay, Master Morinozuka. You should be fine. Just give it a week or two and it will be okay." She waved to us and walked out the door. Takeshi walked up to me and sighed. Bruises were already coming up under his eyes and made him look like a zombie. I shook my head,

"We're gonna have to keep Juurii's hands wrapped in bubble-wrap from now on. I didn't think she'd do that much damage. That's almost up to Twin status." He groaned and squeezed his nose a little,

"They probably taught her how to throw a punch before we got here. I'll have to take care of them later." I rolled my eyes,

"Don't worry about it, Daddy. Just chill out and let your nose heal itself." Takeshi grinned,

"Okay. I'll be sure to do that." He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. Mom sighed,

"Well, I'm going to make sure the Twins aren't up to anything." She stood up and marched out the door. I wrapped my arms around Takeshi's waist and groaned,

"I can't tell whether or not she's happy about. . .about this." I jabbed a finger at my stomach. Takeshi laughed and kissed my forehead, careful not to bump his nose,

"Well, I'm happy. And, you're happy, right? And that's all that matters." I smiled,

"You're going to be a great dad, you know." He frowned,

"How do you know?" I stood up on my toes and kissed the side of his neck,

"It's just the way you take care of Hunni. Of everyone. You're very protective, but you don't hover. Be it a girl or a boy, that's important." He shook his head,

"I don't know. There's just something, about thinking about holding a little girl in my arms," he took his arms away from my waist and held his hands up in front of him like he was holding a baby, ". . .not realizing that something could ever be so small. And feeling the heartbeat on my hand. It scares me. I don't know if I'd be able to take care of it. Make sure that nothing ever hurt, my little girl. Broken arm, scraped knee. . .broken heart." I smiled, tears starting to come to my eyes,

"And that's exactly why you'll be a great father. You have to believe that." Takeshi looked down at me and frowned. Slowly, he reached up and caught a tear that was sliding down my cheek. I grabbed his hand and held it there while I stared up into his deep, black eyes. He smiled and slowly leaned down to kiss me.

Then, Tamaki burst into the room,

"Your father is here!" I spun around to look at him,

"What?!" Takeshi wrapped his arms around my shoulders and Tamaki nodded,

"Yes. And, and he knows." I gasped and spun around to look up at Takeshi,

"What are we going to do?" He shook his head,

"We're just going to have to talk to him." I frowned but followed him out into the hall anyways. Tamaki shook his head and ran down the stairs in front of us. When we reached the top of the stairs, we could hear Dad shouting at somebody. It wasn't until the somebody shouted back, did we realize that Kyouya really wanted to help me. I sighed, grabbed Takeshi's hand and we started into the living room. As soon as Dad saw us, he started forward but was held back by Kyouya's father, and Tamaki's father who both must have figured they should make sure nobody was murdered. Dad smirked when he saw Takeshi's nose,

"I see someone started on what you deserve." I stepped forward,

"Dad. Stop." He glared at me,

"I told you to stay away from him! He doesn't care about you! He just wants you so he can take your money in the end! And now look where you are now!" Takeshi stepped forward,

"I care about your-"

"Oh please." Dad sighed, "Give me a break. You just want our money. You're nothing more than a sick, low-life, gold digger, and I'm-"

"Dad!" I shouted and everyone looked at me, "Please." I bit my lip, almost ready to cry, "Stop. Just stop." Takeshi wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I pressed my face into his shoulder, staining his shirt with my tears.

"Get away from my daughter," Dad growled through his teeth. Takeshi sighed,

"I will take care of her sir. You can trust me." Dad groaned,

"She's only seventeen!!! Until the day she turns eighteen, it's my responsibility to protect her from low-life like you!"

Then, Hunni spoke up,

"Mr. Miyagi. I don't want you to be mean to Takeshi. He is not low-life, he loves Kurisu-chan very much." I smiled to myself until Dad huffed,

"Thank you for your input Mitzkuni, but it's not needed. I know what's best for my daughter." I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, tears still streaming down my face,

"No. You don't." He reached out to brush the tears from my cheek and I backed away,

"Don't touch me. Just leave." He froze, still looking at me and then glared at Takeshi,

"I will be back." he growled, and then stormed out of the house. Takeshi frowned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders,

"Are you okay baby?" I nodded,

"I'll be fine." Kyouya sighed,

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him in before letting you know he was here." I shook my head and wiped tears from my eyes,

"N-no Kyouya. This isn't your fault. I would have had to deal with him eventually." He frowned,

"Are you sure?" I nodded,

"There's nothing to be done now. It's alright." Hunni frowned and grabbed my hand,

"Do you want to hold Usa-chan? He always makes me feel better." He picked the stuffed bunny up off the floor and held it up to me. I smiled down at him,

"It's okay Hunni. I'm fine." He cocked his head to one side and then walked off to the couch. Tamaki walked up to me,

"Would you like me to go make you some tea? It wouldn't be any trouble at all. I'll just-"

"Guys!" everyone looked at me, concerned. I chuckled, "I'm fine. You don't need to do anything. I would just like to go upstairs and take a nap." I turned around and walked up the stairs. As soon as I reached the door to Takeshi's room, I clapped my hands over my eyes and threw the door open. I heard the Twins scream and two thumps as they fell off the bed and onto the floor. I groaned,

"Okay, everybody put your clothes on and get out of this room." They all groaned and I could hear the rustle of fabric as they picked up, and put on, their clothes. I sighed as they brushed past me and then walked into the room.

Then, I pulled my hand away from my eyes and slammed the door behind me. I walked across the room and pulled all the sheets off the bed, to make sure no trace was left behind of the gross Twincest moments that probably, most likely, happened up here. Once I was sure the bed was stripped down to the mattress, I groaned and curled up on the bare bed.

**Wow I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written in any of my stories lol If you want to go check out my stories and prove my theory, go ahead (subliminal advertising lol) Oh and the following chapters will be done for each month lol just to keep the story moving haha**


	6. 1st Month

1**1 month later**

I laid on Takeshi's bed, poking the small but noticeable bump that was protruding from my stomach. Bleh. That's all I could say. Bleh. In a way, it's like I have a tumor. I have this thing that's growing inside of me and there's no way to get rid of it. . .without feeling like a murderer. Okay that wasn't exactly how most people feel about tumors. . .okay how any people feel about tumors, but you get the idea. Takeshi was leaning against the door jamb, smiling at me. I looked up at him,

"What?" He shrugged,

"You're just kinda funny looking." I rolled my eyes and flopped my arm over so it was covering my eyes,

"Ugh. I know! I'm getting fat!" He sighed and walked forward so he was right next to me. He pulled my arm away from my face,

"I didn't mean it like that. You just looked like you were concentrating really hard on something." I frowned,

"I was. I was trying to explain how I felt about this," I pointed at the bump, "to the people in my head." I pointed up at my head, brain whatever. He smiled and moved my hand so it was pointing at the bump, again,

"Why don't you try explaining it to her instead? She's actually there." I smiled, for about the first time today actually,

"Why are you so sure you're getting the little girl you were talking about being scared of having?" He smiled and ran his hand over the bump,

"I just have a feeling." I smiled and put my hand over his,

"And what if I said I had a feeling we were having a boy?" He smirked,

"I would say you're crazy and that Daddy knows best." He pulled my hand up to his face and softly kissed my wrist. I laughed,

"And what if I said I was the one getting fat so my 'feelings' mean more than yours?" He shook his head, still smiling,

"I would say that. . .I would say that, it's my spawn so I get to decide what it is!!" I tried to hold it in but I ended up laughing so hard tears came to my eyes. He wiped them off my face and laughed,

"Sorry. The Twins came up with that one." I grinned,

"They're still here?" He nodded,

"They have a surprise for you. But they're not done setting it up yet." I sat up and grinned,

"What is it? A closet full of baby clothes?" He laughed,

"You'll just have to wait and see." He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine, but I had another guess so I quickly pushed him away,

"A closet full of designer maternity clothes from France!!" He shook his head, starting to enjoy the game. I bit my lip,

"Hundreds of boxes of designer diapers?" He laughed and I reached up and smacked the back of his head,

"Takeshi Morinozuka! You tell me what those fashion clones brought me or so help me, I will go into labor and it will be all your fault!." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me,

"Honey, you're only a month pregnant. You're not going to go into labor." I huffed,

"Damn medical knowledge. I'm not going to let you read any more of my pregnancy books if you start pulling the technical crap on me when I'm trying to be over-dramatic!!" He laughed and kissed my forehead,

"Okay. If you want to go into labor and give birth to a tadpole, that's fine with me. I'll love the baby even if it comes out looking like a frog." I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose,

"You're so retarded." Takeshi grinned,

"Well, yeah. I don't want the baby to come out acting like Hunni when he doesn't get his nap." I grinned,

"He's going to be like that for a while." He shook his head,

"No. _She _is going to be a quiet, none fussy baby. And we will thank the heavens after each night we sleep all the way through." I grinned,

"Fine. She will be a loud whiny baby who will never let her parents sleep and when she's older she's going to be constantly asking us for money or to borrow the limo to take all her friends to Fuka Uo and then I'll tell her that's the place me and her father went the day after she was conceived and she'll be totally grossed out and decide to mope in her room until she finds another place to take her friends. Is that better dear?" He rolled his eyes, still smiling,

"How about I just go get you a peanut butter and pickle sandwich?" I rolled my eyes,

"Jeez, you make me sound like one of those prudish pregnant ladies on tv. I want ice cream! Lots and lots of chocolate ice cream!" He shook his head,

"No ice cream. I'll get you a salad." I shook my head,

"Ew, gross. How about some tea?" He frowned down at me,

"You know that you can't have tea. It has even more caffeine than coffee. I'll get you a glass of milk. Besides, we're trying to avoid foods that cause morning sickness remember? We've got school tomorrow." I groaned and laid down,

"Ugh! Six hours of having people running up to me and asking if they can touch my stomach. And girls hovering around you shrieking 'Oh Mori-senpai, you'll be such a great father! Blah, blah, blah.' All day long. Never any peace." He laughed and pulled a strand of hair out of my face,

"How about we endure it together? I'll tell guys to keep their paws way from my girlfriend's bloated stomach and you can tell girls to quit blowing up my ego. . .or scare them away with your pregnant lady look" I glared up at him and he laughed,

"That's the one!!" I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"Can I go see what my surprise is now?" He shook his head,

"The Twins said they would send Juurii up when they were ready." and right as he said that, Juurii skipped in the door and smiled at me,

"Glowing goddess of fertility," and then she glared at Takeshi, "Sperm fountain." We both rolled our eyes and Juurii looked down at me and giggled,

"Your surprise is ready and I'm sure you're going to like it!" She spun around and ran down the stairs. I looked up at Takeshi and he was wrinkling his nose. I laughed,

"What are you doing?" He shook his head,

"Whenever she's around my nose tingles. It must remember that she's the one that snapped it in half." I rolled my eyes,

"It's all in your head," He helped me up off the bed, "Just forget about it and it will go away." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we started down the stairs. As soon as we walked into the living room, we were surrounded by racks and racks of bikinis. I gasped,

"What?! I thought I was getting something I could actually use!!!!" The Twins appeared from behind one of the racks, with my twin right behind them. They all started speaking at the same time,

"You can!" Kaoru walked up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and patted my stomach while Takeshi shuffled off to the couch,

"The bump isn't that big! We've all seen it! This could be your last chance to wear a bikini!" Hikaru ran up and wrapped his arm around my waist and also patted my enlarged tummy,

"Yeah! Right now, you can so pass that adorable little nudger as a six pack!"

"Girls aren't supposed to have six packs," I mumbled. The Twins started talking at the same time,

"All the more reason to wear one of these cute swim suits before it gets any bigger!" I sighed,

"Okay, whose idea was it to take me to the beach and show off my baby? It's not going to give the Hostess wing any more business. It was the King right? Or was it Mommy?" The Twins laughed,

"It was Daddy's idea."

"That's what I just-" I stopped mid-sentence and spun to look at Takeshi, "You?! It was your idea to take away all cover of this stomach and make me parade it up and down a beach?!"

Then, Kyouya walked in the room, probably to save the day,

"Not just any beach. My family's private beach. There's nothing to worry about. We've made sure that no one will be there, not even the ladies. This was just Mori-senpai's idea of getting you, and the baby, more vitamin D." he said as he scribbled in his notebook. Not business related? Yeah right. He was probably gonna take pictures for a Preggers photobook while we were there. I glanced to where the Twins were but they had already disappeared. I turned the other way and the Twins were laughing,

"Look what we did with the ugly suits Kurisu-senpai!" They had their shirts stuffed with the 'ugly suits' so they all looked like they were preggers. Hikaru laughed and started speaking in a high, squeeky voice,

"Oh, look at me. I'm Kurisu-chan and I'm with child!" Then Kaoru stepped forward,

"I'm Kurisu-senpai! Let's sumo!" He turned to face at Hikaru at the same time Hikaru turned to face him and they charged at each other. When they finally made contact, they bother flew backwards and slid across the tile floor, sending swim suits soaring through the air. Takeshi sighed,

"Give it a rest you two. She's already upset enough about her weight without you two cracking sumo wrestler jokes." I turned to look at him and he was reading what I thought was one of my pregnancy books until I walked forward and read the title,

"Expecting Fathers? Aw, how cute! You went out and bought your own pregnancy book!" The Twins look up at him and laughed. Takeshi blushed and stuffed the book underneath one of the cushions on the couch and then crossed his arms over his chest,

"No I didn't." I ran forward and stuck my hand back underneath the cushion he was sitting on and retrieved the book before he could stop me. I danced away from his outstretched arms, and started reading the back of the book,

"'_Expecting Fathers. A comedic guide to handling the months ahead including, morning sickness, fatigue, sexual tension, and bitchy wives.' _ I'm not bitchy! . . ok maybe I am '_each chapter features quick fixes to accidental arguments, healthy recipes that Daddy can make right on the grill, and what to do, when you have no idea what to do. Think you know how to handle you're hormone riddled mother-to-be? After reading this, you'll think again!' _Now. Let's see how far he's gotten into the book."

I opened the page to where his book mark was and started reading. "'_Obviously, your wife,_' obviously, they don't take accidental teen pregnancies into account, '_is going to be upset about her weight, constantly, but the best way to fix this is to make her feel pretty,_' Aw, so this is where he got the idea, '_If she isn't too big yet, get her into a flattering bikini and take her for a nice day at the beach, not only will she feel better about her appearance, but she'll also be absorbing more vitamin D for her and the baby. If she is past the point of no return on showing, buy her a few new dresses and take her out to dinner, dancing, anything you used to do before she was pregnant. This will give her a sense of normality._' Normality? Oh yes, having to dance a foot apart is definitely normal." Takeshi sighed and held his hand out,

"Can I have my book back, baby? Please?" The Twins pulled it out of my hands,

"No! We want to read more. See what other surprises we need to plan in the next nine months. We'll definitely have our mom design some new dresses for you later on Kurisu." Takeshi stood up,

"Give me, the book back." I sighed,

"Hikaru, I'm not trying on any of those suits, until Takeshi gets his pregnancy book back." The Twins burst into a giggle fit but gave me the book back anyways. I slipped the book mark into place and gave Takeshi the book,

"I'm sorry baby. But I let you read all of my books, it was only fair." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest,

"I know. Just kinda embarrassing." I smiled and quickly kissed his chin,

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You want to be a good father. That's all it is. I would like to read the rest of that book though. See how bad I really am." He shook his head and kissed my forehead,

"You're not nearly as bad as some of the other wi- moms mentions in this book. They're all insane. I have a feeling that some of the things these dads send in are just made up stories to scare the noobs." I laughed,

"Oh yes, because noobs always need a heaping dose of fear before reality can really set in. I don't want you to be scared of me." Takeshi shook his head and bent down so he could whisper in my ear,

"It's not you I'm scared of, it's your sister. Are you sure she's not pregnant?" I laughed,

"If she was she would have told me. Now let's try on those esteem enhancers!" I spun around and walked towards,

"Okay fashion clones! Which one should I try on first?" They grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a pink one. On the top, writing spelled _It's a_ and then on the front of the bottom right where the baby would be said _girl!_ I shook my head,

"I don't think so." Then, they dragged me over to a blue one that was exactly the same only it says _boy!_. After tossing that one aside they took me to a green one that was also the same but this time it said _fetus!._ I rolled my eyes,

"I don't want one that announces that I'm pregnant. I just want a swim suit." They rolled their eyes back at me and then dragged me to a blue one with yellow polka dots on it. I grinned,

"Do you have it in pink and black?" They ran off and each came back carrying a different swim suit. Hikaru had the one that was pink with black polka dots and Kaoru had the one that was black with pink polka dots. I frowned and looked back at Takeshi,

"Which one do you like better?" He looked at them and laughed,

"Which ever one makes you feel prettier." I rolled my eyes,

"I'm serious! Which one?" He stood up and took both suits from the Twins. He held on up to me and then the other. Takeshi shook his head,

"Neither. It doesn't contrast with your skin right. Try purple." All of our jaws dropped. Kaoru gasped,

"How do you know about skin compatibilty?!" He shrugged,

"When you read through pregnancy books in a book store, somehow you end up looking at fashion magazines too." I smacked my forehead,

"Well crap! This pregnancy is turning my man gay!" He rolled his eyes and sat back down,

"Not gay, girlfriend. Just fashion literate." I screamed and he laughed,

"I'm just kidding babe. I just barely skimmed that article on skin compatibility. If you want to get the pink one go ahead, but like I said, you would look better in purple" I rolled my eyes,

"Not funny, Mori. But yeah, I should probably try on some purple." The Twins grabbed my arms and carried me to a rack full of purple. I pulled one off the rack and shouted back to Takeshi,

"How about purple and green?"

"Too flowery," he replyed, "Try finding something with more wild colors like yellow, or orange." I reached back into the rack and pulled out a purple suit with black stripes. I called my fashion consultant,

"What about purple with black stripes?!" He was silent for a moment,

"Which way are the stripes going? Vertical or horizontal?" What? I shrugged,

"Um, sideways?" He sighed,

"Let me see it!" I held the suit up above the racks so he could see it. He laughed,

"Perfect!" I shrugged and tossed it to Kaoru,

"I guess I'm taking this one." He nodded and hung it on his arm and called to the door,

"Pack it up boys!" At least ten moving men walked in and started pushing the racks out the door within seconds all the swim suits were gone except for the one I found. Takeshi walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned and rested my hands on his shoulders,

"So Daddy. When are we going to the beach?" He grinned,

"Tomorrow." I frowned,

"I thought we had school?" He shook his head,

"I changed my mind."

_THE NEXT MORNING_

"Come on! We have to go, the limo is waiting!" He shouted at me through the door. I groaned. Worst case of morning sickness ever,

"No!! I'm peeing more than that fountain outside Ouran, I can't keep down meals I ate years ago, and my feet hurt!! I can't go!!" Takeshi sighed,

"Honey, please. We were going to have fun today." I sighed,

"I want to go, but I don't want to risk staining the limo's lovely leather interior." He sighed,

"Baby, it's okay. You're pregnant we all understand that. No one is going to blame you if you get sick while we're there. That's why we're going to Kyouya's beach. Because the house will be right there and if you get sick, we'll all be there to take care of you, and then there's going to be a doctor there, just for you. Please. This is going to be fun." I groaned,

"Just carry me." I whined. He opened the door,

"Oh. . .if I had know the door was open I would have come in and gotten you a long time ago!" He walked forward and knelt next to me,

"Are you sure you want me to carry you? You might feel more sick if I do." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Come on. Let's get out to the damn limo so I can wreck the expensive leather seats." He laughed, slid his arms under me and picked me up,

"That's my girls." I sighed and rested my head against his neck. Nothing was as bad as it seemed when he was around. He slowly made his way down the stairs and out the door. He slid me across the seat in the limo and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders so I could rest my head on his shoulder. Hunni frowned,

"I'm sorry you're not feeling better Kurisu-chan. But we're going to have lots of fun at the beach today aren't we!" I laughed weakly, still not quite recovered from my latest. . .upheaval,

"I'll try Hunni. But I'll probably just take a nap." He sighed and sat back down between the Twins and Tamaki who reached out and grabbed my hand,

"I really am sorry you're sick Kurisu. But I was reading an excerpt from Takeshi's book online and it said that the morning sickness usually only lasts until the end of the first trimester and then sometimes comes back during the third. You'll feel better soon." I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah in two months." He smiled and sat back down,

"At least you're still feeling well enough to be the sarcastic little girl we all know and love." I smiled and the pressed my face into Takeshi's shoulder. He sighed and started running his fingers through my hair.

_ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER!!!!!!_

Poor sand. Poor sea water. Poor fish in the sea water. Poor Hunni's beach towel. Poor Hunni. Poor everything I had thrown up on today. I pressed my face into my hands, sitting up in the shade on the beach, Hunni had been in the house for an hour, forced by Takeshi, to take numerous showers, and to try to unstain Usa-chan. Someone walked up next to me and wrapped their arm around my shoulder,

"Well, At least you didn't throw up on anybody that didn't understand your situation." Takeshi mused. I rolled my eyes and pressed my face into his shoulder,

"I told you I shouldn't have come." I mumbled. He sighed,

"Baby, if I had left you home, you would have been upset, and that would only make me feel bad. So the only way to resolve that was for both of us to go." I rolled my eyes,

"Oh, yes much better, now I feel guilty and you feel, what? You pity me? You're glad that you're not the one who throws up on everything and everyone?" He groaned and lifted my chin to look up to make me look up at him,

"No. I feel guilty for making you come. I should have been more understanding and stayed home with you. And, I'm sorry." I bit my lip and burst into tears. Damn mood swings,

"Y-you shouldn't feel bad!! I'm the one that's getting sick, and getting fat, and eating things that normal people would think are gross!! I'm the one with a problem.!!!" He shook his head and pulled me to his chest,

"Stop talking like that. This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault." I sobbed,

"Yes it is!! If I had just made you wear a condom we wouldn't be dealing with this!!!" He sighed,

"I should have thought about that too. But you know why I didn't? Huh? It's because I loved you so much, and was so happy that I was going to be able to make love to you again, that I didn't even think, about what could happen." I shook my head,

"You can't blame yourself for that!! That's what guys do!" He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him, even though I was trying to pull away,

"No. Guys want sex. I wanted to make love. And that's exactly what we did. We took our love, and turned it into a baby. There is a difference. And you know that." I sobbed and threw myself back into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Takeshi!" He sighed and kissed my forehead,

"It's okay. You're okay. We're okay. All three of us, are okay." I nodded and dropped one of my arms to wrap it around my stomach, like I could hug my baby too. Our little girl.

**Oh I would just like to say since I sooo need a disclaimer I do not own Ouran or any of the quotes from 17 Again that I might have accidentally used lol like 'We took our love, and turned it into a baby.' XD I can't believe I didn't catch that until just now haha**


	7. 2nd Month

1**Two months later**

Wow. I actually looked pregnant. Like I had blown up a small balloon and stuck it up my shirt. I could just barely see my toes when I stood up, so that was a plus. I could still see my toes. Good. Takeshi laughed,

"What are you thinking about now?" I laughed,

"Wondering when I'm going to wake up from this dream and find out that Mother Nature left me a little gift over-night." He shook his head,

"No you looked like you were just, thinking. Not wondering. Just thinking." I laughed. He was so intuitive,

"Fine, I was talking to the people in my head again okay? They want to know what's happened this month since the whole beach incident so I was thinking the story for them. Is that a good enough reason for you?" He laughed and started pushing a small toy car around on my stomach,

"Why don't you just tell our daughter what's been happening?" I laughed and pretended to glare at my stomach,

"Oh she knows! An you're so grounded when you come out, missy!!" Takeshi laughed and kissed my stomach when he leaned over me to grab the toy car he dropped,

"Don't worry baby. I won't let her ground you. No. No I won't" I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"You're such a suck up. Just watch. I can see the future. You're going to buy her a car for her sixteenth birthday and when her boyfriend dumps her, you'll be her 'date' to prom, oh and for graduation, you'll buy her another car. Just watch. I'm going to be right. No matter how hard you try. You'll do all of those things." He huffed and glared down at the floor,

"If that bastard breaks up with her I'll kick his ass!" I looked down at him in shock and then we both started laughing. Once I had finished, I started walking my fingers across my stomach. We had both taken a liking to playing with my belly since last month,

"So. . .Juurii asked me something, and I think we should talk about it. Before the baby gets here." He frowned,

"What's there to talk about? She's going to Ouran and she's going to get a great job." I sighed,

"That's important, but the problem is, we won't have a name to put on her transcripts." He laughed,

"I knew we needed to worry about that, but we can't even tell if it's a boy or a girl for another two months!" I sighed,

"We still need to think of some names. . .I was actually thinking about it when I first found out and I kinda like, Danii." He smiled and started tapping his fingers in my stomach,

"Danii. . .Danii. . .I kinda like it. What do you think, baby?" He pressed his ear to my belly button and grinned,

"Uh-huh. . .Really. . .See that's what I've been trying to tell her lately. . .No freaking way!! Adamuu tried to beat you to it?! Well, I'll just have to talk to him later won't I?" He looked up at me,

"She says hi." I laughed,

"I can see that. Who's Adamuu?" Takeshi laughed,

"Another little swimmer." I covered my face and burst into laughter,

"You name them?" He shook his head and had a look on his face like a little kid who just realized that Santa was really Daddy in a red and white suit,

"No!! They already have names that only they know, and then, we give them new ones!!" I laughed,

"Oh really? Let me talk to her. I can probably hear her better than you can." I tapped on the side of my stomach and laughed,

"Hi baby. It's me, Mommy. I think we've just decided to call you Danii. Can you tell me what your first name was?" I was silent for a moment, trying not to laugh and then nodded,

"Oh, that's a pretty name! Why didn't we think of that?" Takeshi laughed,

"What?" I shook my head,

"Nope. She made me promise not to tell anyone. Can't tell you sweety. Sorry." He pouted,

"Fine. No chocolate ice cream for you. Come back in one year." I gasped,

"Noooooo!!!! Not the ice cream!!!" I tapped on my stomach again,

"See what you did Danii! Now we don't get ice cream!" Then, the Twins walked into the room. I rolled my eyes,

"Why can't you two knock? What if we had been having preggers sex, huh? That wouldn't have been a very pretty thing to walk in on now would it?" Takeshi blushed and continued to play a drum cadence on my stomach. Hikaru sighed,

"We're looking for Juurii. We're bored and, as you've probably noticed, she's the only toy we have since Haruhi's been trying to transfer her affection to the King." I rolled my eyes. I had promised to keep that secret secret so I worked at it,

"She is not. She just doesn't like you two because you're loud and obnoxious. And Juurii said something about going somewhere with Hunni." That made us all gasp. Me and the Twins being twin like as we all are spoke at once,

"She went on a date with Hunni!!!" And Takeshi finally made it after we finished,

"She went on a date with Mitzkuni!!" We all stared at him for a moment and then came back to reality. I sighed,

"Figured they'd go full circle eventually. Their breakup was a bit more messy than ours." I pointed at Takeshi and then dropped my hand back to my stomach. The Twins gaped at me,

"But she. . .with us. . .and now. . .Hunni-senpai!!" I shook my head,

"Just get over it guys. You had to have realized that when you start using someone as a toy you end up as the toy yourself, right?" They sighed,

"Well crap! What the hell are we supposed to do now?!" I rolled my eyes,

"Go away!" The Twins sighed and walked out the door. Takeshi laughed and shook his head,

"Your sister. . .your sister." I frowned,

"What about my sister?" He grinned,

"Didn't think she'd get back with Mitzkuni after he walked in on her with that Yagami kid." I nodded,

"She is kind of insane, but she's my sister so I'm obligated to still love her." He chuckled and started tapping on my stomach again. I grinned and started running my ifngers through his hair,

"Are you going to do that all day?" I asked. I looked up at me and frowned,

"Do what?" I laughed,

"Never mind I'm taking a nap." He laughed and rested his head on my stomach,

"Me too. All this baby whispering is making me tired." I rolled my eyes,

"You're just jealous because. . .because I'm awesomer than you!" He laughed and looked up at me,

"Uh, excuse me? I'm the kendo champ not you." I grinned,

"And I'm the one who teaches ninjitsu. I'm a ninja. You're not. He laughed and sat up,

"You're not a real ninja! Naruto is a real ninja. You're a wanna be Sakura." I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand and pushed him off the bed before he even realized what I was doing,

"A wanna be couldn't do that." He looked up at me from the floor, faking tears,

"You meanie!!!" He pressed his face and started to pretend to cry. I rolled my eyes,

"Suck it up Lieutenant! Now, get up here and make me remember why I can back from the U.S." He smiled up at me,

"Really?" I rolled my eyes,

"No! I'm pregnant! That'd be weird!" Takeshi laughed and curled up next to me on the bed,

"Fine. I'm going to sleep." He closed his eyes and after a few moments was snoring. . .loudly. I laughed and tried my best to fall asleep.

**Lol okay, next chapter they will find out what she's having. Okay yes I know its usually four months but I was reading one of my big sister's pregnancy books and it said its possible to only have to wait three. Oh and she just got her first ultrasound today!! Hurray for Aries Fetus!! (baby's due April eighth lol)**


	8. 3rd Month

1**Lol not only is this part of the story, but its also a foreshadowing of what I think is going to happen to my sister. The genes do run in the family. . .**

The doctor smiled at us, unaware of how much harder she was going to make everything. She reached up and pointed at the screen,

"Congratulations. You're having paternal twins." I looked up at Takeshi, who's jaw had dropped to the floor. He swayed a bit and of course, passed out. She looked down him nervously on the floor,

"Uh, should I get a crash cart?" I shook my head, completely distracted from my unconscious boyfriend,

"No. He'll be fine." I sat up and looked at the ultrasound,

"Twins?" I whispered to myself. The doctor nodded,

"Yes. A boy and a girl. Congratulations." I nodded, starting to get kind of angry now. Damn Takeshi and his operational sperm. I glared at the doctor,

"Twins?!" she nodded, surprised at my jolt of. . .fury,

"Uh, yes. Twins." I reached up and rubbed my eyes,

"Well, crap. Now we have to think of another name." Takeshi suddenly reached up and pulled himself to his feet, using the side of the hospital bed. He looked down at the doctor, obviously having a panic attack,

"T-twins?! But, h-how?" Doctor grinned smugly,

"Exactly the same way you ended up with a baby. Now, it could be just a coincidence, unless twins run in the family?" I nodded,

"I'm a twin, my dad was a twin." Takeshi groaned,

"And my mom's dad was a twin. Shit." I groaned. Yet another baby to take care of. Didn't see this coming. Takeshi sighed,

"So can we leave now? We need to warn, erm, tell the rest of the family." The doctor nodded,

"Of course. The pictures should come in the mail within a few weeks." Takeshi helped me up off the bed and we walked out of the room as I pulled my shirt back down over my stomach. Twins. Twins, twins, twins, shit we're having twins! Takeshi looked down at me,

"So what are we going to name the boy?" I looked up at him,

"Sasuke. Danii and Sasuke, Sasuke and Danii." He laughed,

"How about we name them both Danii? It's a girl name and a boy name!"' I laughed,

"No that'd be stupid! Sasuke is my uncle's name. He's way nicer than my dad. . .I wonder why I haven't told him yet. Hm. I guess I'll call him when we get home." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out to the car. I poked my stomach which was now huge,

"Two. That won't be fun to deliver." Takeshi laughed,

"One wasn't going to be fun to deliver." I nodded,

"Good point." I got in my side of the car while he watched, made sure I didn't fall, and then he walked around and got in his side. We pulled away from the curb and I sighed,

"Twins? How did they not see that at the other ultrasounds?" Takeshi shrugged and turned at the corner,

"Sasuke must have been hiding." I laughed,

"And maybe he's a mute like you were because he didn't talk to you last month." He grinned,

"Maybe he is. Or maybe Danii was beating him up and wouldn't let him talk." I rolled my eyes,

"Oh yes, because fetuses are extremely violent when they want attention." Takeshi laughed and took my hand,

"Well her parents are skilled in marital arts." I laughed,

"Ninja fetus!!" We burst into laughter but immediately shut up when we saw whose car was in the drive way. Takeshi tightened his grip on the steering wheel and glared straight ahead,

"What is your dad doing here?" I leaned forward and rested my hand on the dash,

"I don't know. I told him not to come back here unless we invited him. I thought he got it." We pulled up in the driveway and I quickly got out of the car, waving away Takeshi's hands when he tried to help me,

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I walked around him and headed for the door. As soon as I walked in, Juurii ran up to me,

"Where have you been?!" she looked down at my stomach, "Oh, right. How did it go? What are you having, a boy or a girl?" I bit my lip,

"It's complicated," I said, "I'll tell everyone together. Why is Dad's car outside." She laughed,

"Uncle is here!" I grinned,

"Really?! I was just thinking about calling him!" I brushed past her and trotted into the living room, where Uncle was sitting on the couch, grinning. When he saw me, he gasped and stood up,

"My god! What have you been eating?!" I laughed and pulled him into a hug. He chuckled,

"Oh right. Baby. So who's the father? My 'dear brother' only told me that you had been violated and was now pregnant. So I'm guessing it's your boyfriend? Your father always did twist things out of context." I laughed,

"It's Takeshi." Uncle laughed,

"Of course. Now, where's the old bean pole? Is he still as skinny as he was last time I saw him?" Takeshi laughed and walked into the room,

"Lord Miyagi." Uncle rolled his eyes,

"Lay off the formalities dude," He laughed, "You're family now. Call me uncle. . .and give me a hug!" He grabbed Takeshi's arm and pulled him into a vice-tight bear hug. He stepped away to examine Takeshi. He squeezed his arms a little,

"You've definitely worked up a bit more muscle since the last time I was here. And You're taller, not quite as twiggy. Good. I can't have a scrawny nephew." I laughed,

"Uncle, leave him alone. He's a kendo champ he can kick your ass!" Takeshi, not quite remembering Uncle, therefore uncomfortable, shook his head frantically. He obviously didn't remember that Uncle was kendo champion before him. Uncle laughed and wrapped his arm around Takeshi's shoulder,

"Sure he can Kurisu. He's only, what, seventeen? Eighteen? I'm a forty-something year old man! I could snap his arm like a toothpick." Takeshi gave me a panicked look and I laughed,

"Uncle, give him a break. You're scaring him." Uncle exaggerated a gasp,

"Really?! Well I'm sorry!" Takeshi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck,

"I-I wasn't scared. I just didn't want to fight an old man." I gasped and Uncle glared up at Takeshi,

"Old— man?" Takeshi clapped his hands over his mouth,

"I'm sorry sir, I-" Uncle burst into laughter along with me,

"You should have seen your face!!! 'I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to offend you!' It was perfect!!!" Takeshi blushed and stared down at the floor. I grinned and took his hand. Standing on my toes I whispered in his ear,

"Sorry. He likes messing with people. Just ignore it." Takeshi laughed,

"Would you like some tea. . .Uncle?" He grinned,

"How about some sake? I brought some with me from France!" Takeshi looked down at me,

"Do you–"

"Go ahead. I'll go find something else to drink." I laughed. Uncle's face fell,

"Oh. . .no Kurisu, we wouldn't want to drink in front of you. Maybe after you've had the baby." I frowned,

"Are you staying?" He nodded,

"Of course. I'm going to be here for you like the rest of your friends. Your aunt would have been so happy." I bit my lip and nodded, tears almost spilling over the edges of my eyes. Takeshi frowned down at me and then wiped the tears from my eyes,

"What happened to your aunt?" I shook my head,

"She's catatonic. She doesn't move or speak, just sits in her chair all day. We don't even think she knows we're there when we go to visit. Dad doesn't want us to go see her anymore because he's afraid of how it would emotionally scar us." He nodded,

"Oh." Uncle winked at me and then we burst into laughter,

"You believed us!!! I probably could have told you that me and Juurii were orphans and that the rest of our family was killed by a bomb and you would have believed us!!" Takeshi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.,

"Knock it off." I bit my lip and took his face in my hands,

"I'm sorry baby. I just haven't seen Uncle in four years and I've missed him." Takeshi grinned and took my hand,

"I know. It's okay." I smiled,

"Good, now we need to gather the people and tell them what we found out."

_**TEN MINUTES LATER!!!!!!**_

The entire Host Club, Uncle and Mom were sitting in front of me and Takeshi on the couch. I smiled and tapped on my stomach,

"Okay, as you all know, I had the ultrasound for my first trimester today. So we know what we are having. And we're assuming you all want to know?" They started chattering and everyone piped up with their preferences. Juurii screamed 'GIRL' and the twins both screamed for a boy. I rolled my eyes,

"Well, the doctor took the ultrasound and we are having. . ." Takeshi picked up where I left off,

". . .twins. A boy and a girl. Sasuke and Danii." Everyone started screaming, squealing. It was insane. The moment would have been perfect if Kerushii hadn't've come down the stairs and glared at me,

"That's just stupid. You shouldn't even have a baby. You're going to be a terrible mother." Takeshi spun around and glared up at her,

"Look Kerushii, if you're going to be a brat, then don't even come down here when we have guests." Her lip started to quiver and she ran back up the stairs crying.

"I hate all of you!!!" she screamed. Takeshi rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my shoudlers,

"Don't listen to her. You'll be a great mother," I nodded,

"I know she's just upset. I won't worry about it. Just be with our family, and be happy." Takeshi grinned as Juurii ran up and gave us both a hug,

"Yay!! Twins, that's so exciting!!!!" I laughed,

"Yeah. And they're going to have adorable names!!" She laughed,

"Uh, duh! Sasuke and Danii!! Those are awesome!" I grinned,

"Well, today has been a long day. I'm glad you guys are all happy for us, but I really want to go to sleep now." I turned around and walked up the stairs to our room.

**Whoo!! Twins!! Oh and I don't know what my sister is having yet and she could still have twins, I've heard of the other baby hiding behind the one you actually see on the ultrasound and twins run in our family. My grandpa had two sets of twins in his generation lol**


	9. 4th Month

1**Fourth Month**

FAT!!! FAT FAT FAT!!!! I groaned,

"Takeshi!!!!!" He burst through the door carrying at least three take out bags,

"Yeah?" I sighed,

"Can you help me up? I really need to use the rest room." Takeshi smiled and walked over to the bed, setting the food on the ground as he walked,

"You didn't have to yell you know. I was just outside, bringing you your food. I thought you were like, going into labor or something." I laughed as he carefully pulled me up off the bed,

"Maybe we should just move the bed into the bathroom. I'm going every ten minutes now! I wish the babies weren't pushing down on my bladder. Why can't they be underneath it?" He grinned and guided me to the door,

"They are. Things just, get rearranged when you're pregnant." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom,

"Jeez. Can't wait until it's over and we can just, play with the kids all day long." Takeshi laughed and closed the door behind me,

"It's coming. Just a few more months babe. Few more months."

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

Ugh. Still in the bathroom. The morning sickness may be gone but I still hardly ever get out of the bathroom.

_**ANOTHER HOUR LATER**_

I opened the door and walked into the bed room to find Takeshi sleeping, curled up under the covers. I smiled. I'd let him sleep. He hadn't gotten hardly any sleep since we'd found out we were having twins. I quickly kissed his forehead and then walked out into the hall. After making sure that the door was closed, I headed down the hall to the nurseries. I opened the door and walked into a very short hall way which had three doors. I opened the one on the right and walked into a room completely painted pink with large, plush letters up on the wall that spelled DANII. I smiled and picked up the pink bunny rabbit out of the pink rocking chair. I clutched the rabbit to my swollen chest and walked across the room to the dresser that held pink and lavender dresses and lots of cute little baby booties. I set the bunny down on the top, right next to the frames picture of me and Takeshi taken just last week. We had made three copies, one for each of the babies rooms and one that we hung up on Takeshi's wall.

After rearranging some things, and putting the bunny back on the chair, I walked across the hall to Sasuke's room which was all blue and green, and also had his name up on the wall. I glanced at the picture on his dresser and then walked over to his crib. Nothing much to say there. It looked like every other crib in Japan. After making sure I liked where everything was, I turned around and walked back out into the hall. And that's when it happened. I could feel one of the babies' tiny feet pressing into my side. I grinned, bit my lip and hurried down the hall and then burst in through the bedroom door,

"Takeshi!!" He quickly jumped up, grabbed the packed tote bag next to the bed and ran out the door,

"The babies are coming!!!! I'll get the limo!!!!" I sighed and then laughed when I felt another kick. I softly patted the spot where I felt it,

"I know. Your father is a goofball. He'll figure out eventually that you're only a few months old. And if he doesn't, he'll realize that he left us up here instead of helping me get to the car." One of the twins kicked again and I sighed,

"I guess you're right. We should go get him." I grinned and walked out the door and down the stairs. Everyone was standing at the door, staring down the driveway. I walked up and Juurii looked back at me,

"Uh. . .Mori-senpai does know you're only four months along right? Why did he just take your hospital pack out to the car?" I laughed,

"I was trying to tell him something and he freaked out and ran out the door." Haruhi looked at me,

"Well, what were you telling him? Is it something you want to tell us?" I shook my head, a little distant,

"I'll tell you guys later." Danii, or Sasuke kicked me again and I rubbed my hand over the spot,

"Stop that." I muttered. Uncle frowned,

"Did you just feel the babies kick?" I glanced down at my stomach and bit my lip. Did I really want to share this moment with anyone but Takeshi?" I shook my head,

"Uh. . .no. No. I just uh, wanted to tell him that I felt kinda funny. I was just hungry but he freaked out." I shrugged and started for the garage The Host Club started following me but I waved them off,

"I'll be fine. We'll be back soon." They stopped and I continued across the yard to the garage, waving at the neighbors who already knew I was going to be here for a long time. I opened the side door of the garage. Takeshi was hunched over the car, gripping the door way too tight to be comfortable. I could see the tendons stretched across his hands. I grinned and hurried to his side. Before he could say anything, I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my belly. I felt one of the twins kick and I knew he did too. He gaped up at me,

"Was that. . ?" I smiled and nodded. Takeshi shook his head, breathless,

"Wow. That was our. . . our. . ."

"Our baby. One of our babies." He laughed,

"That's just. . .wow." I laughed,

"Is that all your capable of? Half finished sentences?" He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me,

"Okay. You want me to finish a sentence? Besides the one I just finished? . . . I love you. And I love our babies. And I can barely wait for the next five months to be over." I grinned and rested my head on his shoulder,

"Me too." After a while, Takeshi sighed into my hair,

"We should probably go back into the house." I sighed and glanced at the door out into the front yard,

"Do we have to? They're just going to bug us about what happened? I just want to go upstairs, and fall asleep in the rocking chair in the playroom," I said. Thinking of the third door in the Twins' small corridor. Takeshi laughed,

"I think I could manage that." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back of the garage where there was another door. He pulled on the handle and it opened to a flight of stairs. He grinned,

"This takes us up to the attic and then we'll take the other flight of stairs back to our room. . .but we'd have to go past Kerushii's door." I rolled my eyes,

"Baby, I'm not scared of your sister." He shrugged and gently pushed me through the door,

"I'll be right behind you." I laughed and slowly made my way up the stairs. Once I opened the door to the attic, Takeshi grabbed my arm,

"Hold up. Let me turn on the light." He carefully edged past me and a few seconds later the entire attic was flooded with light. I grinned and started across the room, when I noticed a box with a label on top that read TAKESHI'S NURSERY. I laughed and carefully knelt down next to the box. Takeshi frowned and looked back at me,

"What are you doing?" I grinned and opened the box. Slowly, I reached in and pulled out two small blankets. One blue and one yellow one. I grinned,

"Why didn't you tell me we had this stuff? I could have brought it down to the nurseries!" He laughed and started digging through the box,

"We still can. Oh hey! Look my old ShiShi-chan!" I laughed and picked up the old stuffed lion,

"He's so cute! See if you can find another one for Danii!" Takeshi grinned and continued to search the box,

"Oh how about. . .Saru-chan!" I grinned and pulled the soft, fluffy moneky out of his hands,

"Aw! It's adorable!!! They'll love these!" After a few more seconds of digging, he blushed,

"Think they'll appreciate a few naked pictures of their father when he was a year old?" I snatched the frame out of his hand and laughed,

"I don't think so, but I would!" He rolled his eyes and put the picture back into the box,

"I don't think so." I pouted and took it back out,

"Aw, pwease???" He shook his head,

"Uh, no. You already have those naked pictures of me from freshman year you don't need these." I rolled my eyes,

"Fine. I'll give the high school pics to our children. . .and let them share them with their friends." He laughed and rolled his head around to looked at me,

"No naked pictures of their father. As soon as I find the ones you have, they're being destroyed." I grinned. I'll never tell him that Dad already destroyed those photos for him. I shook my head,

"Fine. Just bring this box down into the playroom and I'll go through it later." He nodded and quickly picked it up,

"Okay baby. Be careful on the stairs okay? Use the railings." I nodded and watched him leave the attic. I glanced around at all the old things up here that we could go through later and then walked down the stairs, making sure to hold onto the rails.

**Aw, how cute lol and yes Shishi means lion and Saru means monkey lol**


	10. 5th Month

1**Fifth Month**

I sighed and tilted my head back while Takeshi rubbed my feet. The extra fifteen pounds really makes a difference when you're trying to go to school and then walked home even though your boyfriend already brought the car to the school. Our day had pretty much gone like this.

_8:00 - Takeshi finally let me go back to school where, surprisingly, I was still registered._

_8:50 - several first years asked to feel my belly, of course, I let them and they all got excited and screamy when they felt one of my babies kick._

_9:00 - Algebra_

_9:01 - a teacher gave me a dirty look. . .apparently, my belly offended her in some way._

_9:57 - more first years asked to feel my belly. Again, I politely obliged._

_10:00 - French._

_10:05 - my French teacher granted me good wishes for my child, and even more when I told him I was having twins._

_10:55 - more baby touchers, gently ushered away by Takeshi, who was obviously annoyed._

_11:00 - History (no well wishers there)_

_11:30 - lunch with the Host Club and with more baby touching whores. . .I mean clients._

_12:00 - the rest of my History class._

_12:30 - free period. . .many more baby touchers. Who I scared off in my fit of rage at not wanting to be touched. Takeshi consoled me and had Kyouya send them all apologetic fruit baskets that they don't deserve. I said so. Takeshi said it was just to be polite._

_1:00 - Fencing. . .Takeshi didn't let me go to that class. . .but I went anyways. And the instructor sent me away._

_1:30 - frightened first years stared at me as they walked past. . .and then ran away._

_2:00 - I sat crying in the Music Room until Takeshi found me._

_2:01 - he tried to convince me to come to the car, put I punched him. Damn prego emotions._

_2:05 - Tamaki walked in and was surprised to find Takeshi bleeding in front of a panicking me on the floor._

_2:30 - while the Host Club was taking care of Takeshi's rebroken nose, I snuck out of the school and walked back to the house._

_4:00 - somebody in the Host Club got smart and decided to check the house and they found me, tired and sweaty in the living room._

_4:10 - Takeshi started yelling at me, but then, after he realized what he was doing, apologized and offered me a footrub, which, as you can see, I accepted._

See? If I wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't have such an awesome boyfriend with a broken nose who still gives me foot massages. Isn't life wonderful?

**Okay sorry this chapter was so short. Just didn't have much for it. But at least I gave you a basic synopsis in the daily life of the impregnated teenager lol**


	11. 6th Month

1**Sixth month**

Whoo hoo. Halloween. What am I supposed to be? A giant zit? A pumpkin? A bowling ball? Whatever. Maybe I'll just. . .not do Halloween. Send Hunni to go trick or treat for me. And then while I wait, I'll eat all the candy for the trick or treaters. Yeah that sounds like fun.

I was plotting my Halloween revenge, when Takeshi walked in the room, dressed up like a bear, with Hunni, who was dressed like a mouse up on his shoulders. I laughed and Takeshi grinned,

"What? Just getting into practice for when I actually have to go trick or treating every year. You should put on your costume." I rolled my eyes,

"What am I supposed to go as? A blimp?" Oh that's a good one.

Then, the Twin's walked in,

"No. You're going as a pregnant woman." I rolled my eyes and rested my elbows on my stomach,

"That's really original, guys." They shrugged,

"It was the only non-offensive fat costume we could think of. We were thinking of getting you a fat suit to cover up the bump and have you go as a sumo wrestler, but Daddy wouldn't allow it. . .and neither would the boss. He said that we were Hosts and we shouldn't take such pleasure in disgracing a woman that way." I grinned. Tamaki. Always looking out for his ladies. I'd have to thank him later. I stood up,

"So is there anything special I have to wear? Or do I just get to go out in sweats and a t-shirt?" Both of the Twins shook their heads,

"Nope! We had our mom design you some new maternity clothes." They hurried out the room and then came back pushing a rack full of dresses. I rolled my eyes and started digging and stopped when I found a long tight black t-shirt that had two pairs of bright red eyes on each side of the belly button. It was obviously made for someone who was having twins. I shrugged and pulled it off the rack,

"Some body find me some sweats!" Kaoru let go of the rack and ran into the closet and seconds later came back with a pair of dark purple sweats. I took those and pointed toward the door,

"Okay. Everybody out so I can change!" Everyone sighed and walked out the door. Once I was sure it was closed all the way, I sighed and quickly changed into my 'costume'. Now, bring on the candy!!!

**Okay I know that was short, but as we get closer to the pregnancy, there's really not much to write lol but I promise next chapter their will be morning sickness!!! WHOO!!!!**


	12. 7th Month

**YAY!!!! My sister is having a girl!!!! oh and also. this chapter is going to split into the last few months of Kurisu's pregnancy, because i want to do a chapter of about a week after, and year after, and then start on the sequel...**

**Seventh Month**

I walked down the hall, bored. Everyone else had gone to school, so I was left home alone, with no one to talk to except Mom and Uncle, except Uncle usually spent his time in the guest room, participating in conference calls until Takeshi and the others get home. I figured my day couldn't get any better, until the door bell rang. So, me being the only one downstairs, I went to answer it.

I opened the door and found piles and piles of baby supplies on the porch and just next to them, was a. . .puppy???

The little ball of fur was just sitting on the porch, grinning up at me, with a little pink ribbon around its neck, which was attached to a letter. I pulled it off and unfolded it to find that it was from Daddy,

_Kurisu._

_I just wanted to be sure you had everything for Sasuke and Danii. I know you don't want me to come by his. . .Takeshi's house without being invited, so I had someone drop everything off. You're probably wondering about the dog, right? Well, when these babies get older, theyre going to need someone besides their parents to talk to. True, they'll have a twin, but twins are different when they are brother and sister. The dog is just another something to say I'm sorry for the way I acted._

I smiled and looked down at the dog,

"So you're a peace offering, girl?" She yipped happily and ran around in a quick circle before sitting back down on the door mat. I sighed. There really wasn't much I could do about all this stuff until the guys got back home, so I ushered the dog into the hall and shut the door behind me. I dropped the note on the coffee table and walked into the living room, the puppy following close behind me. I sat on the couch and pulled the puppy up to sit next to me.

"So wat kind of dog are you?" I lifted another tag that was around her neck and read the information. Apparently, she was a Siberian Husky, imported recently from Siberia itself. It must have cost a fortune. I guess now I can see where Haruhi is coming from when she calls us 'those damn rich people.' I sighed and looked down at the dog,

"So what should we name you?" The dog choked out a squeeky bark and ran around in a quick circle before looking up at me with a goofy look only dogs could come up with. I laughed,

"Well, I guess I can't really name you until Takeshi gets home, huh?" I patted my leg to get her to follow me and then walked back into the house. I dropped the letter onto the couch and called up the stairs,

"Mom?! Do we have any dog food?!" Mom stuck her head over the banister and frowned down at me,

"Uh, no, why?" I pointed down at the puppy and laughed,

"Peace offering." She smiled and walked down the stairs.

"From who?" I handed her the letter and she quickly read through it.

"Aw, well that's very sweet of him. . .well, the boys should be home in a little bit and then you can talk about what you're going to do with her." I nodded and we both walked into the living room and settled ourselves onto the couch. The dog looked at both of us and then jumped in between us and curled up into a small ball. I was about to laugh when the Twins burst through the door, wrestling, followed by Honey and Jurii, who were holding hands. Behind them, walked in Tamaki and Haruhi, arguing playfully as most new couples do. I smiled when Takeshi walked gracefully through the door, lighting up the whole room as only he could. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, softly pressing my lips to his before setting back down to pet the dog. Tamaki was the first one to notice the puppy,

"Oh my gosh, she is soooo cute!!! Almost as adorable as my little girl!!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and Takeshi frowned,

"...A dog, huh?" He picked up the dog and held it an arms length away and then laughed,

"I love dogs!!" Hikaru frowned,

"Really?" Takeshi nodded and laughed,

"Of course!! Dogs embody loyalty!! They obey their master's commands above all else! Be jerk to them and they won't complain, and they never once beg for a paycheck!! Trust me, Hikaru, they're the great servants of man!! Hahaha!!" he then sang a little song, "Loyal canine how we salute thee!!" I gaped up at him and then laughed,

"Okay, which one of you let him stop at the coffee shop the way home??" Honey grinned sheepishly,

"Uh it was me. . .but the cookies in the window looked so good, I had to stop!!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around Takeshi's waist while he cuddled with the dog,

"So can we keep him?" Takeshi nodded and I looked at the Twins,

"Could you guys bring in that baby stuff? I want to check it out." All the guys nodded and ran out the front door. I took the dog out of Takeshi's hands and grinned,

"So what do you want to name her?" He groaned and wrapped his arms around me so he could whisper in my ear,

"More names? Ugh, let's let Honey name her." I smiled and turned toward the door where Honey was staggering in under the weight of a double car seat. I laughed and walked up to him,

"So, Honey. What do you think we should name the dog??" Honey smiled brightly and patted the dog's head,

"Inu-chan!!" I laughed and gave 'Inu-chan' back to Takeshi,

"Okay." Takeshi smirked and put the dog on the ground before sprawling out on the couch. I curled up next to him and sighed. . .and then totally lost my train of thought, as a new one entered my mind.

"Holy crap, two months?!" Everyone jumped, include Inu and looked at me. Tamaki frowned and glanced at Haruhi before questioning me,

"What do you mean?" I flailing my arms frantically, and really started to freak out for some reason,

"Two more months until the babies are here!! I'm not going to be able to survive labor pains, I'll die!!" Takeshi smirked. We had been talking about this before. Mom smiled and grabbed my hand,

"Honey, it's going to be fine. It's not nearly as bad as movies and television make it out to be. . .its a hundred times worse. But," she added at the terrified look on my face, "It's worth it once you have your babies. Takeshi gave me hell when he came out, his head was huge!!!" Honey nodded and laughed,

"Yeah!! I remember when Takeshi was a baby!! I was only a year old but I still remember!!" Takeshi blushed and mumbled under his breath,

"I didn't have a big head, you can check the pictures." I laughed and squirmed in my seat,

"But it's gonna huuuurrrrrrrrttt!!!!!!" Everyone laughed at me and I sighed. They wouldn't be laughing when I was screaming my head off and breaking Takeshi's hand. Takeshi glanced from my face to everyone elses and then leaned in so he was inches from my ear,

"Pretend to be tired and I can get you out of here." I nodded stiffly and let out a fake yawn.

"Well . . .I think I'm gonna go take a nap, come on Takeshi." I used his arm to push myself up off the couch and walked up the stairs, Takeshi following closely behind me.

**Yay!! Finally got this chappy done!!!. . .oh and an interesting plot-ness will be coming in next chapter. . .And Julie is prob gonna murder me for it XD**


End file.
